


All the King's Horses

by unluckyfairy13



Series: Wayward Robin [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Needs a Hug, Family Feels, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyfairy13/pseuds/unluckyfairy13
Summary: Bruce Wayne just wants his lost son to come back but it just seems like the unviser making sure he loses Damian in every way possible.





	1. All Of King' s Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there (ノ^∇^) I want to say thank you for all those who told me they enjoyed part one of the series. Now here is a heads up I think you can still enjoy this as a stand alone if you wish to. Part one can be seen as a bit of flash foward of how things will turn out eventually. But for now I want to show how we got there. This part will focus mainly on Bruce and Damian. 
> 
> Also I just want to remind everyone that I have no idea what happens in emergency situations. I've never been one so I've made up what happens during one. It's probably not how things would go but seeing as this is fiction I hope just let it pass. (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉFiction logic.
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy the read. |ω・)ﾉ

 

> **Caught in the thought of that time**  
>  **When everything was fine**  
>  **Everything was mine**  
>  **Everything was fine**  
>  **Everything was mine**

* * *

 

Damian had been avoiding him for the day staying in his room to which Bruce let him, he knew his son needed space. After the huge fight they had last night he knew it was needed and to be frank it was something he needed to.

 

However later that night a big earthquake had hit Gotham. Alfred went to check on him. But found Damian along with his cape missing it was the only thing he had taken with him when he left the Batcave in frustration after their fight.

 

Apparently for some time since Alfred had last seen Damian, he had ran away. Again. This wasn't the first time. Bruce usually knew that his son would go to either Dick or Jon. But neither were around, Dick was working out of town with Tim on a case and Jon was out in space with Clark. Cass was at Hong Kong so he wouldn’t have gone to her. So that left Jason and Stephanie, he knew his son didn’t like to admit it but he did go to them at times.

 

Alfred made the calls to Jason and Stephanie as Bruce went to check the damage the earthquake had caused on Gotham. Alfred came back to inform him that Jason was with the outlaws on a case that had made them go out of town before the earthquake hit. It was a surprise trip meaning if Damian had decided to go to Jason's he would find he wasn't there.

 

Soon on the computer screen he could see Dick, Jason, Oracle and Cass all calling him. Bruce took a moment to realize they all might be calling to check on them. The news of the earthquake was rapidly spreading. He pressed the answer button everyone was soon popped on screen all beginning to talk to him at once.

 

“Everyone one at a time,” Alfred called out as he was behind Bruce. They all listened and it was soon quiet once again.

 

“Are you guys okay?” Barbara was the first to talk.

 

“Yes me and Alfred are alright. A little shaken but we’re fine.”

 

“Where Damian?” Of course Dick would be the first to notice he wasn’t there.

 

“Is he checking his animals?” Stephanie asked this time, Bruce didn’t even think of checking on them. He turned to Alfred who just gave him a nod.

 

“I’ve checked on them. All seem shaken by the event but are otherwise unharmed.”

 

“Alright then where is he?” Tim asked coming closer to screen pushing Dick a little. “If he isn’t checking on them.”

 

“Is he really that hurt from last night fight?” Jason shifted to worry, “Cause I checked him and he didn’t look that bad.”

 

“Wait you took him out on a mission!?” Dick questioned Jason, “don't you remember he still healing from last mission.”

 

“I know but it wasn’t that bad I was with him. Plus it was important to kid. I knew if I didn’t go with him he would go on his own.”

 

“Why didn’t you take me?” Stephanie chimed in behind Barba.

 

“Sorry boys night.” Jason could already see the girls rolling their eyes. He knew he would pay for that when he would see them again. “Look he just needed some time to vent and he knows I let him more than you guys. Especially with the whole Talia thing.”

 

“The what!” Dick was the only one who appeared shocked by the information. It did not go unnoticed by him. “Wait everyone knew. When and why don’t I know,” he shook Tim.

 

“Because of this.” Tim tried to stop Dick from shaking him. “The way you react to whenever Talia is ever mentioned to be near Damian you go all mama bear.”

 

“Of course I do she should not be near him at all!” Dick finally let Tim go and turned to Bruce, “you agree don’t you.”

 

“Nice to know you accept your mama bear title,” Stephanie smiled as Jason gave a small laugh.

 

“Yes proud of you brother,” Cass now joined their conversation.

 

“He is still her son,” Barbara could be heard typing. “Dick we’ve talked about this. As much as we know you hate it there's nothing we can do to erase that. We know she isn’t your favorite person.”

 

“Yup,” Jason leaned back a little. “Why do you think Damian doesn’t talk to you about her in the first place. ”

 

Dick just frowned.

 

“If it helps she’s no longer in Gotham. When Bruce told me I was able to track her down. She left a couple weeks ago. They appeared to of had only one conversation during her stay here that’s it.”

 

His kids once again started to get out of hand. Bruce on the other hand gave a sigh of relief for a moment the possibility of Damian going to Talia had crossed his mind. But if his son wasn’t with her than where was he.

 

“Why are you so scared?” Cass soon brought everyone attention back to him. “Where is he?”

 

Everyone remembering the reason for the topic of conversation realized they had yet get the answer of where Damian was.

 

“Well,” Jason asked rudely as if he knew Bruce was going to say something that would make him mad.

 

He knew he couldn’t hide it from them, not for long. “Me and Damian had a fight last night about Talia and about other things that I can’t get into right now but it ended with me grounding him as robin and him telling me-” Bruce didn’t want to repeat the words, it still hurt. “Anyway it ended with him avoiding me for the day and around that time he ran away.”

 

“How long!” Jason and Dick yelled at the sametime. Barbara could be heard typing faster while Stephanie and Cass frowned at him.

 

“You can’t take robin from him. Bruce it’s all he has,” Tim appeared angry at him now.

 

“Bruce answer the question. Was he dressed as robin or civilian if so which disguise so I know where to start my search before Gotham becomes-” Barbara was soon interrupted by alarms singles of the computer. Alfred went to check on them.

 

“Sir it appears that the earthquake has allowed some of the Arkham Asylum inmates to break out. There also seems other crimes taking place due to the chaos of the earthquake. Commissioner Gordon also appears to be calling.”

 

“Speak of the devil's,” Stephanie ran her hand through her hair. “I’ll go out and help you out. We’ll fight crime and look for the gremlin. We should tell Kate too so she can help.”

 

“I appreciate it,” Bruce knew he could not stop her from trying.

 

“Alright me and Tim are done here already so we’ll try to get back as fast as possible.” Dick and Tim began to move from where they were at.

 

“I’m almost done with the case here with the outlaws so I go as soon as we’re done.” Jason looked over his shoulder.

 

“Me too. I’ll be there,” Cass began to get up where she was sitting.

 

“Guys it’s going to take some time for you to get here. Especially since some of you are countries away. Remember flights get canceled after an earthquake more so if there going to aftershocks.” Barbara came back to view, “so it might take a while.”

 

“Yeah we know but we’ll get there just send us the fastest way back,” Jason waved off. The others just nodded and soon hung up. Bruce was happy of how all his children were coming back to not only help protect Gotham but also help find Damian.

 

He noticed that Dick had yet to hang up and he just appeared to have left Tim to go and pack. “How bad was the fight B?”

 

“Dick I have to-”

 

“Bruce.” Dick looked at not showing anger but sympathy. “It can’t just be about him sneaking out when he’s not supposed to he. He’s done that before.”

 

Another sigh he knew he had to tell someone. “We fought about him not being Wayne yet that for some years now. How he hasn’t been announced as my son.

 

Talia supposedly said she wants to change so she came to help solve the problem that she created mind you. She wanted to help but I don’t trust her but Damian wants to believe her or is just hoping to finally be let out into the world. But all I see is something that might end with more blood shed. I want him to be introduced as my son believe me I want to but... with how things are now.”

 

“I know, I want to protect him to but like the others pointed out about me being well the way I am when it comes to Talia, he has a point. We can’t keep him hidden from the world just so we can protect him from everything. The best we can do is guide him and protect him the best ways we know how and hope it’s enough.”

 

“You right.” Bruce closed his eyes recalling yesterday's events. “I should have waited for you to come back so maybe it wouldn’t have gotten out of hand.”

 

“Don’t beat yourself about it. I am sure Damian understands somewhere deep inside that your just doing this because you care about him. He knows you love him you know and he loves you to Bruce.”

 

 _“I HATE YOU!”_ Those words rang to him were the last his son told him. He looked to Dick when he heard another alarm.

 

“I have to go Dick.”

 

“I know.” He gave him a reassuring smile,“we’ll be there and find him before you know it. Then  we can talk to him more about him being a Wayne.” Bruce just gave a nod before Dick hanged up. He got moving ready to be Batman and search for his robin.

Batman looked at the time, soon they would be hitting the twenty-four hours mark and there was still not sign of Damian or Robin. He pressed for the batmobile to go faster to the cave. He needed to resupply his gear and refuel.

 

When he did get to the cave he found only Tim as Red Robin. Jason and Cass who had some trouble getting back in Gotham. Stephanie and Dick were still out helping, looking. He could tell Tim was exhausted. With catching all criminals that escaped Arkham, those that were taking this chance to become criminals and loot everything plus helping any victims they came across it was a wonder how they still stood.

 

“Your back,” Tim yawned catching Bruce coming closer to him. “I thought it was my shift next not yours.”

 

“I couldn’t rest,” Bruce looked to the computer crossing out an area in the map that showed.

 

“Damian is not going to like that when he finds out. Especially with all those lectures you give him about needing rest.”

 

Bruce stopped typing for a bit, “I am sure your right but I gladly take it once we’ve found him.”

 

“Right then he’ll lecture all of us for not taking rest properly and we’ll lose all creditably.” Tim was able to muster a smile for him. That smile along with all the reassurance from his others kids kept him going. Hoping that they would find the youngest of them.

 

“Oh yeah I’ve thought of a better way for us to search let me show you…”

The forty-eight mark was now hitting Jason and Cass finally came to Gotham and their help was greatly needed.

 

Turns out that Scarecrow although he had been locked up since the start had some of fear gas hidden away around the city. Some had been released by the earthquake. After a visit to him he revealed that where he left them but admitted that he had misplaced some and had no clue where they were.

 

So criminals on the run, people committing crimes, people needing their help and now they had to search and be weary of areas as it might release fear gas. Then on top of that there was still some aftershocks earthquakes happening every now and then.

 

Bruce thought for a moment that may be a villain was causing them but they soon ruled that out. “It was just Gotham being Gotham,” Jason yawned at midnight. He jumped down to stop another robbery.

 

Seventy-two hours and Bruce relented to his kids idea. Things appeared to get worse and still no sign of Damian or Robin. At one point some people did say that in the begining they saw a kid in cape with a hood helping them or others. Still those leads turned up dead ends.

 

Now they were be calling for backup Dick called in the Titans, Tim called the Teen Titans and Jason called in the Outlaws.

 

Cass and Alfred managed to convince him to call in the Justice League though not all of them just some, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern. Superman and Jon hadn’t come back yet but they all told him they know they’ll come to help as soon as they came back.  

 

Everyone seemed eager to help them and Bruce although wasn’t good at showing it was grateful.

Bruce sank into his seat placing the coffee Alfred just gave him down, his eyes tired from looking at the screen. Things have gotten better the mini earthquakes had stopped and they got most of the criminals locked back up. And since there were so many heroes in Gotham in the current moment most stopped committing crimes.

 

But those weren’t the reason he was so tired, it had been a week and Damian had yet to be found. On the fifth day Superman finally came and when he along with Jon were told what had happened. They came right away.

 

Jon quickly asked what they’ve done so far to locate Damian, asking how he could help. Everyone sort of knew of Jon little crush on Damian but Damian himself. They all decided not to say anything to either boys and let them figure out one day.

 

So it came to no surprise when Superman had to hold back his son back when Jon found out Bruce and Damian had fought and that was the reason he was missing. After that Jon didn’t appear to want to work with him but did with his kids. To be honest even if Jon was mad at him he was just happy to have someone he knew cared for his son looking.

 

“We’ll find him,” Bruce could hear Clark walking closer to him. “With everyone looking I am sure of it.”

 

“You sound like Dick at least from the beginning but even he starting to doubted it a little. The others are even more uncertain. Now everyone looking for the dead.”

 

“And the living.” Clark added, “they’re still pulling out people from buildings alive don’t give up hope.”

 

“I know,” Bruce shut his eyes tight holding rubbing his temple. “It’s just…”

 

“It’s just what?”

 

“It’s just Damian always seems to go to places where I can’t reach him, I’ve lost him more times than I can count.”

 

“But you always find him don’t you.” Clark turned the chair so Bruce could face him.

 

“Yes but look what happens to him when I am not around. When he was born I wasn’t there and he was raised by the League of Assassins. Then when I did get to meet him I died and he almost did to he had to get a whole new spine,” Bruce got up from the chair, “he got killed by the order of his own mother.”

 

“You brought him back Bruce. Even when everyone thought you’ve lost it and no one believed you.” Clark tried to reassure him.

 

“Yes but what did I do after instead of being there for him I let him slip away again. He died a second time did you know that. Maya, Nobody told me about their adventure and I am almost lost him again. Then his grandfather came for him on his birthday because I wasn’t there and then-”

 

“Bruce where are you going with this because all this isn’t helping.”

 

“I trying to tell you that it just always appears that I am destined to lose my son not matter how much I try to keep him close and safe. If that is the case why didn’t I just give him my name. Why did we have a stupid fight with him that cause him to run away. If we hadn’t fought he would still be here not out there.”

 

Clark could see the tiredness of Bruce, days waiting, looking and not resting at all were taking its toll on him. “You can’t do that to yourself Bruce. What if never help anyone but what can help you is rest. Rest is what you really need from what the kids told me and to be honest them to. But the others will get them to.”

 

“No I don’t have time to…” Bruce started to then feel sleepy and felt himself going down. Clark caught him.

 

“Sorry but Alfred said you really need it. Don’t worry me, Diana and Jon will be out tonight looking for him and after the city. So just sleep for a bit won’t you.” Clark felt Bruce resist a little but soon he was knocked out.

The days seem to pass when Bruce was in the kitchen the rest of his children all sat eating their breakfast when they heard the phone ring. Alfred answered while Bruce went to drink his coffee.

 

“Are you sure!” They all turned to Alfred surprised to hear him raise his voice. He then went to Bruce, “Yes he’s here- all of them are- just let me- I’ll pass you to him.”

 

Bruce got the phone as Alfred went out to the kitchen telling everyone to follow him. They didn’t question him as he was in a hurry going to a room and turning on the tv. He tried to figure out how to turn it back to the cable until Tim asked him what channel he wanted.

 

Bruce turned to the phone the reason why Alfred appeared frenzied, “Hello?”

 

“Bruce!”

 

“Barbara?” He could hear her typing fast on the keyboard.

 

“Did you turn on the news already,” Bruce looked to Tim who now turned to channel six news. “Yeah what happened-”

 

“Good morning citizens of Gotham this is channel six new reporter Lisa Dawson. I am almost in outskirt area of Gotham near the Church of Saint Michael in front of their temporary orphanage for the kids that have lost or are lost due to the earthquake. No to mention it’s also a makeshift hospital for some.

 

Now what you might wonder is what am I doing here. Well last night an explosion had happened causing firefighters to investigate. What they found was some children emerging from a collapsed building apparently caused by another child that was them. However that is not where our story ends.”

 

“What the-” Dick leaned closer to the tv. Stephanie shushed him quickly.

 

“No the child that caused the explosion had gone missing from the area. While firefighters checked the building they found no one. Now officials fear the boy might be wondering around heavily injured  and maybe with a concussion. Here in a couple moments we’ll show a sketch of the boy. They ask if anyone sees the boy to call them immediately and just try to keep an eye out for him.”

 

The screen soon showed an image of a person, it was Damian.

 

“He...that can’t be...Is it?” Cass looked at the image. Bruce who just continued to look at the tv. He was focusing on what the reporter had said, heavily injured possibly with a concussion.

 

“I know hard to believe he can be alive but some are hopeful since he had managed to keep the other children with him alive as they were buried alive for who knows how many days.”

 

“That kids a fighter,” Jason grinned he could feel Dick looking at him. “He’s a survivor that little fu- ”

 

“Master Jason,” Alfred reminded him where he was at. The reporter spoke again turning their attention back to the screen.

 

“Let’s hope that-” The camera focused back at the reporter who now appeared to be getting some information, “Viewers I’ve just learned that boy has now been found he will now be heading for the church as we speak.”

 

“We need to check them,” Tim now sounding upset as he ran his hand pass his messy hair. “We have to make sure they are well supplied. They probably won’t be its a makeshift hospital! What if they can’t handle him in the state he’s in. What if they can’t help him and-”

 

“That can’t be...”  Dick he started to rock back and forth. “We can’t lose him.”

 

Alfred placed a hand on Dick’s back, “like Master Jason said he’s a fighter Master Dick. He is a survivor.”

 

Then they all heard a car pull over and the camera pointed to a beat up old truck. A man came out in one end and appeared to be pulling out something. The others looked nervous as they saw the man was actually pulling out an unconscious Damian out. His clothes torn and dirty he was carried in by the man as a nun followed behind them.

 

“What an interesting morning,” the reporter turned her mic to him. “We’ll keep you all informed as the-.”

 

Alfred turned off the tv and looked at Bruce, everyone did the same.

 

“Bruce what do we do?” Dick asked worry written all over his face. Taking a moment he got the phone.

 

“Barbara the family is meeting.” With that he hung up and went to the batcave.


	2. All the King's Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian needs help and a choice has to be made by Bruce, one that will affect everyone in their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and welcome to the story. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ All I can say is I edited this late at night so might have not caught all errors. (/ω＼)Other than enjoy₍₍ ᕕ(´ ω` )ᕗ⁾⁾.

 

 

> **All the king's horses and all the king's men**  
>  **Couldn't put me back together again**  
>  **All the king's horses and all the king's men**  
>  **Couldn't put me back together again**

* * *

 

For a moment some had suggested that this could be his chance to say Damian was his son and just make up an excuse on why he was hiding him. That idea was soon shot down however when Tim hacked into the report to see how badly Damian was hurt. They reported that there was a chance he came from an abusive household.

 

All the scars, old injures of his bones clearly showed they have been broken before along with some day old bruises it was no wonder they thought he came from one.

* * *

 

“Some scars and wounds did look like they were well treated so clearly someone was taking of care of him.”

 

“However that could just mean someone was taking care of him only to be beaten again. The person must of be a real psycho, poor kid must of survived some hell. No wonder he acts like an animal.”

 

“Guess your right. With that type of environment how did that kid survive.”  He heard some officers say when Commissioner Gordon called for him about another case.

 

Bruce tried to focus on the case but ever since finding about where Damian was all he could think was how he could get him back. Right now from reading the reports of his condition it was too dangerous to move him as he was still in recovery from last he’s heard, no one was allowed to visit him.

 

They could try to visit in their night time wear but there was too many people awake all time, someone might see them. What excuse could they give on why Batman or the others wanted to see him. That went for their civilian identities as well.

 

“I am guessing your thinking about those kids right,” Gordon took back the evidence that Batman had not paid attention to. “He was just pretending you know.”

 

“Who was?” Batman although appearing on the outside stoic his mind ran what it had missed.

 

“You don’t know,” Gordon surprised of Batman’s lack of information. “Well you see the kids from that explosion were trapped under there because when the earthquake happened they just left wondering around on their own. Then they each ran into a couple of crooks that lets just didn't have the best intention with them. But one by one they were saved by a kid claiming to be Robin. He showed them his cape and even a badge with an ‘R’ that was supposed to be proof he was him.”

 

“Of course he would,” Bruce heard Tim say in his comm. Everyone agreed with ‘hmm’ or a ‘yup’. They caught him a bit off guard.

 

Barbara must've patched them in when she realized what her dad was going to talk about.

They were spread around the city as crime still went on Bruce knew they all would  insist on being there to hear any new information.

 

“However they were all eventually chased by some people affected by the fear gas and they were going to get infected as well, so to outrun them and the gas they went to a high building for shelter. Sadly that shelter was an old building that collapsed trapping them in.”

 

Gordon noticed Batman tighten his fist. Bruce could only think of how stressed or scared Damian must of been having nothing but his cape and badge to help him.

 

“Things got harder under there they ended up fighting sometimes and Robin tried to comfort them the best he could.

 

Trying to keep them alive, sane. They eventually told him they didn’t believe he was the actual Robin because the real on would never let this sort of thing happen.”

 

Everyone in the comms heard a loud bang then silence. “Sorry it's just…” Red Robin tried to keep his breathing even. “He works so hard to be perfect at...being Robin. If they said that to him...How must of he felt?”

 

No one answered him. And all asked the same question. They knew when it came to trying to be perfect Damian always pushed himself too far. Trying so hard to reach the standards he thought he had to meet just so he could be accepted. They always tried to convince he was good enough, though they knew part of him never believed it.

 

“They regretted saying it to him,” Gordon brought their attention back. “The kids I mean because even after that he still did everything he could to keep them alive. He later admitted Robin had trained him a little to help in case a big emergency happened so he could help.”

 

“It is surprising to hear Robin do that,” Bruce recalled that Damian was never really good at handling kids even when he was one. He got better as he got older but still didn't appear to know how to handle them.

 

“It shouldn’t be. Robin is there for the kids isn’t he?” Gordon let a small smile out, “anyway finding they were going to die if they didn’t do anything, apparently the fake Robin told them he had an idea but it was dangerous.”

 

“The explosion,” Batman scowled within his cowl. All this time as they searched Damian he was trapped under thinking he was going to die buried.

 

“Great being buried alive could be another bonding topic for us,” Jason voice thick with anger but it was not directed at them more towards himself.

 

“I just feel bad for the kid. After surviving all that he’s just going to be locked up in asylum.” Gordon looked down to the floor.

 

“What!” everyone yelled in his comm. He didn’t know what took him by surprise them or what Gordon was telling him.

 

“Why would they take him to asylum? I thought the church was going to look after him.”

 

“Your right they would however-”

 

“However?”

* * *

 

Bruce dressed as Batman looked down at his son, Damian who was currently sedated and tied to the bed for the safety of the staff but for his as well or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

 

Damian had died, his heart stopped beating for at least a minute and thirty seconds his son had died again. Bruce along with his children read the report the doctor sent to the hospital.

 

His son died once again and Bruce could do nothing for him. Like now all he could do now is wonder if it was because he had died or the fact he was near a lot of fear gas or maybe due to head injuries he had was the reason for Damian’s new crazy behavior.

 

When Damian’s life was finally out danger he did wake up, a couple time actually but they all resulted in the same thing. He would wake and before anyone could ask or say anything he would attack them. It’s as that cop said he was acting like a trapped animal, not saying anything but yelling and screaming. The doctors, nurses and nuns had no choice but to keep him heavily sedated.

 

During all this all their family could is keep surveillance on him from the outside they didn’t know.  He was still in recovery opening wounds again when he attacked, he was to hurt for them to simply take, they couldn’t- wouldn’t risk it. Still if they didn’t do something for Damian he would end up in asylum due to his violent behavior.

 

Bruce would not let that happen, not after Damian had survived the earthquake, not after he survived so many other horrible things in his young life. Batman as much gentleness as he could muster pushed back his son’s hair from his sweaty forehead.

 

Right now the doctors believed there was still some fear gas in his system and it was the cause for his behavior. There wasn't much they could do for him other than just give him the antidote and wait for his body to get rid of the toxin. If this didn't work they would have no other choice but send him to an asylum.

 

“Are you sure about this?” J’onn came closer from the corner he was at. He gave Bruce a private moment with his son. “The mind is a very complicated and intricate thing. I might be able to help but I can not guarantee that I can fix what is happening to him in his mind.”

 

“I know but please just try,” Batman had yet to let go of Damian. The fear toxin was only a theory on why Damian was behaving the way he was but what if it was wrong? What if? He did not want to leave it to chance.

 

“Very well I am guessing you’ll want to accompany me.” J’onn saw Batman give a nod so he came to take hold of Batman and Damian.

* * *

 

The trip to Damian’s mind was what Batman could sum up in one word, failure.

 

When they had gotten inside his mind they found themselves in Nanda Parbat. Why Damina would think of this place instead of their home was something Bruce wanted to know.

 

He soon found the answer to that question along with why his son was attacking so many. They had quickly found Damian not only dressed as Robin but his colors were heavily muted also he was back to being ten years old. He looked beaten and bloody.

 

Batman ignored J’onn attempt to stop him and helped Damian. He was here to help his son that was his mission. However when they won against their opponent instead of Damian turing to recognize him as his father all he saw was an enemy. He started to fight him.

 

“Damian stop!” Batman dodged a sword strike from his son. “It's me Batman! Your fa-!”

 

A high pitching sound soon rang. They didn't know if it was the sound or their words that caused Damian stop. He seemed shaken dropping his sword. He fell to his knees taking a hold of his head.

 

“Batman? Fa-” They all then heard another high pitch sound making all of them cover their ears.

 

J’onn took this moment to ask, “Do you know who this is?”

 

Damian looked at them both more towards Batman, but it did not appear he recognized them.

 

Batman removed his cowl and kneeled down to Damian level, “can you really not remember me?”

 

They both examined each other trying to take in all that they were seeing. Bruce saw his son exhausted, hair that he always appeared to keep neat messy. The outside of the cape was black covering up just how bloodied he was.

But what he also saw in his son's eyes he wanted to right there and then hug him. Damian was scared. The lack of what he didn't know was catching up to him now and that was scaring him just like it did for Bruce.

Like father like son.

 

As for Damian he could see a man with bags under his eyes who clearly lacked sleep, whose hair looked a little gray. But there was something else, the way he looked at him it made him feel just a tiny bit safe. Something he hasn’t felt in a long time.

 

Damian flinched as Bruce's tried to touch his head. When he noticed this he showed he had no weapons, taking a moment Bruce tried again and Damian flinched only a little this time around. He passed his hand through his hair. This felt familiar and made his heart feel warm.

 

Then he noticed something else, Bruce looked worried. Damian realized he was the reason for it and another feeling came to him. Shame.

 

Shame that he didn't know who the person was in front him was being so kind to him even though he offered him nothing in return. He felt disappointed in himself.

 

“You should be to…” The sky darkened as clouds began to cover the moon. Then he started to shake his head violently. He began thrashing his own head, Bruce stopped him. “Damian stop!”

 

“I can’t remember!” He cried out, “I can't! Anything! It hurts!”

 

“What does Damian,” Bruce trying to steady him.

 

“Everything! All of it, it feels out of place, scrambled. All these voices coming from everywhere, telling me what to do. I was just wondering around when this green worn out door opened and these nija looking figures dragged me inside. Ever since I’ve just been fighting them, trying to survive.”

 

J’onn at moment came up with a theory on what was causing Damian’s violent behavior.

 

Right now with fear gas in his system all his mind was focusing on surviving this place. So when he wakes up his survival instincts must still be telling him to keep on fighting. Causing him to fight everyone.

 

The solution to his problem was easy, they just needed to get Damian back through the door he came from. That might solve his violent rampage but whether that helped place all his mind together was a different story.

 

Another thing J’onn told him was it was vital that Batman and him also go through the door. If they didn’t when Damian closed the door with them inside his mind might associate them with the danger of this place. Meaning when he did wake up he might end up fearing them.

 

Still Batman focused on what could be done now so they searched for the door. They eventually found it, to the surprise of no one it was heavily guarded. J’onn reminded Batman that they could only really hurt them if he believed they did.

 

That did not bring him any comfort because although he wasn’t getting hurt it didn’t mean Damian wasn’t. So as they fought his only concern was to protect his son and get him through the door.

 

They were close the door was opened and Damian was the closet when suddenly a figure from the shadows emerged heading straight for him. Batman could see the terror in his son’s eyes, he still feared him, Ra’s al Ghul.

 

Batman stood between them telling J’onn to take Damian inside. J’onn reminded him about the warning he told him about.

 

“I don't matter right now, he's running out time! What’s important is Damian gets out of here. I will not leave him here, not with this monster. Never again!”

 

He began to fight Ra’s, the man said nothing but gave a smile it soon went away. Batman took a quick glance to see J’onn carrying Damian still looking terrified.

 

Ra’s kicked him to the ground still he was kind of happy for it. As the door closed he could see Damian one last time, Bruce could of sworn he saw him mouth “father.”

 

Batman startled himself taking a step back hitting some equipment. He looked around in the dark room, he had let Damian let go and saw that J’onn hadn’t.

 

He watched J’onn until he saw cuts appearing on him. Suddenly J’onn pulled back falling to the ground.

 

“J’onn what’s wrong?” Batman went to his side helping him stand.

 

“I am sorry I failed.” J’onn told a hold of his head, “he wouldn’t listen. That experience traumatized him too much, he won’t open the others doors. Not even one.”

 

“What?” Batman didn’t understand.

 

Before J’onn continued they heard Damian take a big breath and he rise up. He appeared to be out of breath as if he just done something that required a lot of energy from him.

 

All they could hear was Damian taking deep breaths in and out. Batman attempted to come closer causing Damian to turn to him. They saw each other, he saw that Damian was now crying in addition to that his nose was starting to bleed. His breathing was becoming harder, shallower.

 

He wanted to help calm his son down then he heard him give out the loudest most painful heartbreaking scream. Batman tried to show he was not armed but it did nothing to calm him, instead it just made him want to get up from the bed.

 

They soon heard the door rattle he guessed doctors and nurses must of heard him. They didn’t know they were here.

 

Batman then heard a crack. He saw Damian had broken his arm trying to get free. He wanted to go to him. Tell him that he didn’t need to fear him but it just lead to more of Damian crying, yelling and bleeding. “Leave me alone! Leave me!”

 

Damian got a hold of whatever was nearby him and stared to toss it at him. Some things landed a hit but did nothing to hurt him. No what was hurting him was seeing son like this towards him. Fear was what Batman wanted to bring to criminals not his son.

 

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, it was J’onn. Soon he was taking him away.

* * *

 

Everyone finally came back from tonight’s patrol and J’onn had told Bruce along with everyone else in the family on why it was Damian had reacted so badly to seeing Batman. It was just as he was warned might happen.

 

Damian’s subconscious now associated Batman with the area that had truamizated him so he now feared him. Not just that anything related to Batman as well he also feared meaning right now the whole Bat Family scared him.

 

What was worse was his fear might worsen overtime because everything related to them which basically included all of Gotham he might end of fearing as well.

 

“At his current state of mind he will not survive long being in fear all the time. I am sure you all have seen what life in total fear could be like. His mind might soon break if we did not do something.”

 

Dick quickly asked if there was anything they could to reverse it to which J’onn told there was but the choice would affect not just Damian but everyone in the family. In order to not fear Gotham and them Damian needed to forget all of it. To forget the pain he would need to forget anything associated with it, them.

 

“You don’t mean…” Tim question faded as he realized not everyone understood right away. Bruce realized what J’onn was saying and everyone was starting to catch on.

 

Several of them all questioned J’onn at the same time begging him to find another way, he simply looked away and told him there wasn’t. He told them it was the only way.

 

“Wait hold up maybe there still might be a way to save this.” Jason caught their attention, “Bruce could adopt Damian so he could slowly remember us right. I mean sure he can forget now but it doesn’t mean he has to forget forever right?” Some looked to J’onn eagerly waiting for an answer.

 

J’onn told them that could work however somewhere in Damian's mind would tell him not to trust or associate with them due to the fear connected with them now.

 

Not to mention if Damian saw them or tried to remember them there was a chance that Damian would once again be trapped fighting old memories that just brought him pain. They would risk damaging or worse break his mind.

 

J’onn saw everyone reaction back to sadness, “Still with some of my help one day Damian could start to learn who you are again. I can try to leave a small fragment of his old self made of some memories that won’t hurt him. That may one day help tether him back to his memories but that would take time maybe even years for his mind to recover or even want to even try.”

 

“But there hope right?” Stephanie rose from her chair to which J’onn nodded.

 

“Yes. But right now his mind was just a scared little boy that needs help right now. To live in fear though who knows how long he could last in that state or to forget everything so he would at least have a chance to recover. Those are the choices.”

 

“Bruce please don’t do this,” Dick pleaded again tears threatening to fall when he heard his final decision. “There has to be another way. Maybe with science or even magic we have to try. If we do this we don’t know how it will this will effect Damian in the long run. How is he going to feel when he learns we-”

 

“Dick don’t make this harder for him,” Tim looked to the ground. “He knows. You’ve probably thought out all the possible outcomes haven’t you.” Tired eyes watched as Bruce turned to look at him. “Sometimes the choices that are left are bad ones but they have to be made. This one is best one to assure there is chance for him Dick. To look for another way in science or magic would require time. We have that but Damian doesn’t. We have to-”

 

“No,” Bruce stood from his seat. “There is no we in this situation. I am his father and I am making this choice alone. I have listened to you, all of you but the choice I make today I make alone. If... when Damian does come back to us one day and he feels any anger towards the decision that was made he must know I made the final call not any of you.”

 

“So you want him to hate you not us then?” Jason held his fist tighter.

 

Bruce gave no answer but that in itself was an answer for them. He knew the choice he made would like all the choices he’s made come back to him. Whatever consequences that would either lead to good or bad would be on him, not them.

 

“He’s our brother,” Cass finally look up from her cup. “No matter what happens we will look out for him. Do not fear he will not be alone as will you be in this.” She felt as Stephanie leaned on her.

 

“Cass you're so mushy,” Stephanie finally gave smile all be it a tried one.

 

Bruce watched all his children, all exhausted, all tensed and all scared about the choice he was about to make. The choice was given to Bruce.

 

Everyone in the family took side in the matter, he listened to everyone. There argument for and against the idea but in the end he knew he would decide it. With a heavy heart he told J’onn to help Damian forget them.

 

So he did.


	3. Waking Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally wakes up and only has one question. Who is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter hope you guys enjoy some angst. Also quick question do any of guys know how to put an image on here?( •᷄ὤ•᷅)？ I've been trying but so far it hasn't let me. I don't maybe I'll try again later anyway with the story we go.〜(^∇^〜）

 

 

 

> **Run with my hands on my eyes**  
>  **Blind, but I'm still alive**  
>  **Free to go back on my own**  
>  **But is it still a home when you're all alone**  
>  **Is it still a home when you're all alone**

* * *

 

Waking up he found his eyes looking up a ceiling was a fan slowly moving the light outside came through the window lit the room.  He tried to get up and look around but found himself struggling. His arms were tied to the railings of the bed. So instead he very carefully turned his neck, it hurt as he moved it.

 

Once he turned the sight he found was young sleeping women dressed as nun. She however was not alone, sitting down on the floor he saw a girl who was also sleeping.

 

He did not know what to make of the scene. _“Observe the enemy my before you take action.”_ An unfamiliar women's voice rang in his head. He couldn't see anyone else around nor did it look like the others woken up.

 

The little girl fell over to her side causing her to wake up the sound was loud enough for the nun to wake.

 

“Ow!” the girl soon got up trying to sooth where the child had just hit herself.

 

“Huh,” the nun wiped away some drool then saw the girl. “Grace sweetie how many times have I told you not to come sleeping here.” The nun scolded the girl.

 

“I am sorry Sister Mary I just fell asleep looking at-” Grace pointed at him and looked shocked. “Your awake!”

 

Sister Mary turned to him as well and looked shocked to. “My god! You are awake.” The nun at first backed the child away from him as if expecting him to do something. He just looked on. They looked at him for a moment realizing all he was doing was blinking.

 

“Maybe it worked,” Grace pushed away the Sister Mary's hand in front of her. “Maybe he's better now.”

 

“How in the- what in the- I should get a doctor!” Taking another moment looking at him Sister Mary turned. “Yeah I probably should,” she went out of the room running.

 

During which Grace came closer to him. “Are you really awake? You're not dreaming?This isn't a dream is it?”

 

He didn't know what to say or didn't feel like he could say anything but look on. She reached out her hand and touched his forehead. He leaned a little to the touch, Grace’s little hand felt so warm. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he saw her smiling at him.

 

“They're going to be so happy to hear your awake. I am sure they be happy to see you.”

“Who?” He wanted to ask but before he could ask anything further a doctor and another older nun came rushing into the room. They took her and passed her to Sister Mary, who then was lead out the room. They started checking him and asking questions he could not answer feeling tired once again, he went back to sleep. Still he wondered who the ‘they’ Grace mentioned were.

 

Unbeknownst to him someone with just as much if not more than Grace was filled with joy that he was finally awake.

 

“Put me down Dickhead!” Jason trying and failing to get out of Dick's death tight hug that night.

* * *

 

That was days ago when he awoke the overworked doctor by the name Andrew checked on him when he could. He had other patients apparently in what he later found out to be a temporary shelter for kids. The Church of Saint Michael had a building that was the only place close enough and semi safe enough to provide shelter and medical care since most of the closest hospital were filled with other victims of the earthquake.

 

The nuns watched him asking him questions. Eventually some police officers came as well. All asking the same questions. Did he know the year? Does he remember where he lives? Does he know his name? He understood them but did not know the answers to be honest. So he simply decided not to speak.

 

_“Hide,”_  he heard multiple voices men and women whisper and murmurs. They were gentle towards him but they still struck him. _“Don’t let them know who you are.”_ When hearing those voices he would feel the need to tuck away his face. To obscure it so no one could see him.

 

_“To allow someone to know you are weak is a great error. Be careful you don't where your enemies lay.”_ An old man's voice that honestly scared him instructed him. He found he couldn't disobey it for the fear of it.

 

Instead he kept silent some thought maybe he didn't speak english so they brought different translators that spoke a variety of languages he found he could understand all of them but still said nothing.

 

Still they tried sign language of different kinds again he understood but said and signed nothing. They even gave him paper to write anything he just drew them. Many found his drawings impressive even though he knew that's not what they wanted him to do.

 

He recalls pretending to sleep as doctor Andrew was talking to Sister Mary telling her maybe he was traumatized too much to trust anyone if his scars were any indicator.

 

Right his scars he recalls trying to first take a bath. Sure he saw some of them on his arms but to be honest he hadn't really checked the rest of his body until that moment.

 

He realized that was a bad idea. If he saw them little by little it wouldn't of surprised him as much as it did on just how many scars he did have. He traced some of his scars, his legs had marks that showed at one point in his life he was chained down, it must of been for a long time if it left a mark.

 

He saw cut marks short and long that might of been knives some said swords. There was also bullet wounds.

 

Touching his chest with a shaky hand it had the biggest scar. His heart was there whatever caused it he could have killed him, he then turned to see his back and it appeared as if what caused it did go through him.

 

Touching it he felt his spine a little weird. This was too much. To freaky, to scary, _‘We’ve died.’_ a boy whispered.

 

At that moment he doesn't know why but he just screamed. It was so loud the nuns and doctor knocked the door down. They found him crying on the uncontrollably. He had to be sedated again.

* * *

 

_Dick looked uncertain next to his little brother taking a glance up where Bruce and Clark looked down at them. They had heard Jon yell out his friend name so the pair went to check on their sons. “What happened!?”_

 

_They found Damian had taken off his shirt from sparring with Dick._

 

_“Tt. It is proof Kent,” Damian almost puffing his chest out pointing to his huge over his chest._

 

_“Of what?” Jon watched as Damian then placed his hand over his scar still looking a bit horrified._

 

_“That father and my family would go to great length to get me back. They faced and fought an army of gods to get me back.” He gave that rare genuine smile of his as the memory of what they had done for them came back to them. “Its proof they do care and want me even Drake.”_

 

_Dick rolled his at this but gave a smile as did Bruce. He had call them his family for the first time._

 

Scars are something Bruce had, all of the family had them be it the physical ones or the internal ones. They had them so most of the times they wouldn't say anything about them. It was understood among the family never to mention them or comment on them unless the person themselves wanted to.

He forgot it was just their family that followed that rule.

* * *

 

Later he found that he had actually been buried alive with some three kids. He had helped them get out but the other kids lost him when he made an opening for them. He somehow managed to get out as he was found by Sister Mary alongside the road many thought he might die.

 

When talking to Sister Mary he soon found out that wasn’t the only thing he had to overcome. The area they found him had fear gas in the area so he got infected by it. He ended up attacking anyone who tried to help him doctor, nurses they eventually had to have cops restrain him. Many thought he inhaled too much and it was too late for his mind. That his mind was, he was too broken. All they could do was give the antidote and time in hopes it would be enough.

 

“The Sisters, the kids you saved and me all prayed for you.” Sister Mary looked at him teary eyed. “For a moment we thought we lost you. One night you awoke screaming and crying and bleeding about a shadow man. And a green man coming for you.”

 

He tried to recall what she was talking about but he couldn’t recall no matter how much he tried. She gave a sad chuckle.

 

“You were so scared that for a moment I thought you were telling the truth. We put you back to sleep and I prayed more. You eventually woke up again and…” She smiled at him, “well look at you now.”

* * *

 Again he had no idea who he was or what was his name. However it didn't stop him from having a name. Some suggested calling him Johnny Doe since that was what the name given to children who names where unknown. But that was a name given to the dead he didn't want that.

 

Drawing an image he should his displeasure of the idea. “We can call you Jon instead of Johnny,” Sister Mary suggested as if that was any better.

 

He didn't know much but he knew his name was definitely not Jon oddly he couldn't help but find some comfort in that name for some reason.

 

They tried to call him that but he always found as if they were calling someone else so he never really responded. For some strange reason he looked to his side as expecting someone to be by his side smiling back at him.

 

He could hear a soft childish laughter every time someone called him Jon and he glared at the person. _“Don't be mean,”_ they would say.

 

“How about Robin? Do you like that name?” Sister Mary picked up a black bag she had left on the floor not telling him what was inside. “it can just be temporary. Until you find one you like.”

 

‘Robin?’ it wasn’t a bad name per say however to have it as his name... He looked to Sister Mary eagerly waiting for his response. ‘It will do until I find one,’ he gave her a shrug and a nod. She took at as a yes.

 

“Great! Hello Robin,” she smiled at him. “Well Robin I have something here for you.” She handed him the bag and he pulled out a small portable keyboard piano. It had some buttons on top the keys but the letters were somewhat faded. Made sense since it looked so old and chances were used.

 

“Tada!” Sister Mary expressed, “thought you would be board here all alone so I thought this might help with the boredom. Maybe you can learn to play or just mess with it.”

 

He looked down at the item. She was right about the boredom there was only so much he could sketch when your in one room only, his window didn’t allow him to see much. Reaching out with one finger he gently pushed a key afraid it might break it with one touch. It made a sound that range in his quiet room and he thought of it as a sign the maybe this toy could be some use.

 

As he pressed each buttons figuring out what they did Sister Mary couldn’t help but smile the boy now named Robin smiled even if it was small.

* * *

 After that incident they finally allowed him to venture out more but only if Sister Mary accompanied him. He took his piano keyboard he didn’t know why he just wanted to.

 

He didn’t make it that far out.

 

When they reached the first floor and  began to walk pass the halls someone had stopped Sister Mary to ask her a question. He waited not paying much attention to her conversion. When he noticed a tv nearby he saw the news about the recovery efforts done to help the people of Gotham after the huge earthquake.

 

The news began to then talk about the criminals running around with Batman and his allies trying to catch them. As soon as he saw images of them he heard a high pitch sound in his head. The throbbing pain in his head caused him to lose his balance.

 

Voices of men, women and kids, some young, some old all started to talk to him at once. He hadn't noticed when but Sister Mary came to check on him. He hadn't realized it but he was yelling so much others stared at him. There was blood on the floor it was coming from his nose along with tears he was crying. She tried to touch him however as soon as she tried he flipped her over and he heard something crack.

 

She screamed and soon he found himself being held down by some adults. He tried to fight them but then he saw a doctor. They gave him a shot. He only struggled for a bit finding himself getting sleepy. He closed his eyes with tears still falling.

* * *

 It was just pitch black, he couldn't tell how deep he was in or where he was. Drowning he struggled to a surface he wasn't even sure there was one. He sank further and further down. Trying hard to hold his breath.

 

He finally let his breath go ready to drown when he saw a something reach towards him. With the last of his strength he reached out. He doubted he would be pulled up when he touched the hand. It was to small a child's perhaps they wouldn't have the strength to pull him up.

 

Shocked when he was pulled up. He took a deep breath when he broke the surface. Kneeling over he coughed the water out. Taking some breathes he saw drops of water falling creating ripples on the floor the area he was just down. Water was on the floor.

 

Finally looking up finding he guessed was the child who pulled him up. He couldn't see their face as a hood shadowed it. A black cape enraptured their body entirely. However when the child moved a little he found he dressed in what appeared to be combat gear. Weird. He looked down at him.

 

“Thanks you for the save I guess.” He got up now looking at the child.

 

“Tt,” was the only sound the child made as his green dull colored boots started to turn away from him.

 

“Aren't you rude,” the teen followed the kid.

 

“Tt,” was his only responses back. The teen found himself walking long red halls. It wasn't the building he was at. It was a house or no a mansion with the ceiling high. The small chandeliers lit the [red carpeted halls.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8ceecaf645740da588ee4fda788b78f7/tumblr_pkvz11v6gM1u36yl9o1_640.jpg)

 

Portraits hanged the walls but he couldn't see any faces. They were all cover in black, doors were next to the portraits most being dull brown all having chains and wooden boards on them as if preventing something to getting out.

 

The child eventually lead the teen to a [bright white room](https://66.media.tumblr.com/28268a0e221c4772dbb395910fe52f60/tumblr_pkvzpg7dIH1u36yl9o1_1280.jpg). The doors had different colors yet all had the same thing the other doors, chains and boards.

 

However what was different was all the doorknobs had a chain stretching out high all meeting at one point, a big bird cage high in the ceiling.

 

“What the-”

 

“I hadn't expected to see _them._ ” The child turned to look at him or at least the teen thought he did. He honestly couldn't tell. “I wasn't prepared to see that. So when all of the doors shook at once it was too much for me to hold them back. On some bright side I know where some loose ends are so I’ll be better prepared to block things. I’ll probably have to push things back further in the mind as well.”

 

“Sure,” the teen walked around observing the doors. The colored doors had symbols he guessed because whatever was there were all scratched up. “And that would be bad because..”

 

“Are you really that stupid.” The child stood at the center of the room the cage shadow on top of him.

 

A door drew him in it was black with a yellow oval. The symbol had been the starched up and it more chains and boards then the rest. He reached out to it the door rattled in, it responded as did all of them.

 

“Stop you moron or you-” The teen knelled over his head pounding. The child didn’t help him as he appeared to be dealing with his own headache.

 

He looked to see the hallway that he used to enter the section light up. Now however the halls they just came from were lowly lit. At the very end he could see something too far to tell what it was.

 

The light turned off a big bang was heard then silence, lights turned back on. Again lights off, a bang then silence. Lights on, bang, silence the lights back on. It repeated the bang becoming louder each time.

 

The teen began to notice that whatever was at the end of the hall was coming closer to him every time. Panic and fear ran through him. As if someone was taking a foot steps towards them but it was too heavy to be a person.

 

Old, dulled and green with many scratches on them it was a door. It was even more heavily blocked with chains and wood. It didn’t make sense since the door looked like it could just collapse at any moment. So why was it was it was getting closer it terrified him more.

 

“Back away from the doors you idiot!” The teen realized the child sounded in terror as he also watched the door get closer.

 

He couldn't find the strength to get up so he crawled he was pretty sure the child called him pathetic. Really he didn't care as the door now stopped approaching. The lights lit the hallway seeing the door he couldn't tell if it lessen him being scared or not.

 

“What the hell is that!”

 

“You don't want to know.” The child still looking at the door. The teen now realizing the child had a sword. “Just know it won't go well for us if we go in there.”

 

“Why would I go there?”

 

“It won't give you a choice.” The lights were off again both of them stood frozen. They feared hearing the loud bang again. Lights came back on with the hall lightly lit with lower lights again, door gone.

 

Both gave a sigh of relief. The child put his sword back looking at the teen. “Don't approach the doors unless you want that to happen again.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Why? What are you a child. Just do as you are told.” The child looked to him.

 

“You're a child why should I listen to you.” The teen watched as the child began to run towards him at full speed. The teen readied himself to be kicked however the child used the wall near him at a jumping point. Bouncing off the wall he went inside the birdcage.

 

The teen saw as the child dangle one leg down crossing his other leg. Showing his blade at the teen.“Listen to me because I am the one keeping us sane. I am protecting myself and your not helping with trying to look at things that are best left forgotten.”

 

“Forgotten? Do you mean to tell me that behind those doors that I should know.” The teen looked around again feeling familiarity towards the doors. “If so why should it be forgotten. Shouldn’t I know what is behind them.”

 

“No,” the child voice sounding more angered. “This is advised to keep us safe.”

 

“Why do you keep saying us?”

 

“Because unfortunately for me you’re me and I am you, sort of.”

 

“So your what a part of mind or something.”

 

“Guess I haven't become that much of a moron.” If this child was really him he found his attitude very bratty. “You’re not good company either you know. You ask too much.”

 

“You read my mind,” the teen pressed his head.

 

“Our mind,” the child reminded him.

 

“Right. Still don’t I get a say so on whether or not we go to which door.” He looked up the kid.

 

“When your the one fighting to keep us from breaking you can make the choice. But right now I am the only suitable for this so do as I say. This is for our survival you know we shouldn’t look behind those doors.”

 

“Uh!” the teen didn’t sound happy. “So are you past me or something. Can’t you give me any hint of who I am or was.”

 

“I  don’t know.” The child looked to see the teens confusion. “Honestly I’ve only just got of that creepy door not too long ago. Can’t really recall how I even did. I don’t really know what I am just know I have survive to keep us safe and try to make sure the doors don’t break. Especially the ones here they give me the most trouble and the most fear of what’s behind them. It might end up breaking us.”

 

The teen back away from the doors to the center. “So we have no idea who we are or what could behind those doors.”

 

“Well actually there might be some hope. With time a long time mind you maybe when things get better here we can take a peek one day at one door. But not now that creepy door would just come back if we tried now and I don’t have much strength to push it back.”

 

“Great,” the teen clearly annoyed now. “Anything else that actually helpful.”

 

“A warning I can’t always be everywhere so something's might slip out due to us seeing something that might trigger us like earlier so a warning to watch out for that. It will cause headache though how much it hurts will depend on the memory I am guessing. Oh also get us out of that wretched room already. We’re  locked in our heads we don’t need to locked in a room all day to.”

 

“I agree though seeing how we attacked someone I doubt that we’ll get out exactly.”

 

“I think we have some skills in getting away. I’ll look around see what I can pull up.” The child closed the bird cage door and went to the other side opening another door he hadn’t seen was there. The child looked towards the hall.

 

“Hold on I thought you said we couldn’t or more shouldn’t go near the doors since it might bring us bad reminders that would break us.”

 

“You aren’t paying attention at all.” He pulled binoculars out of nowhere, “I said these door here give me the most trouble and that creepy one. The others not so much plus its not like I am opening the doors things slip out sometimes. And no there not really memories there more like knowledge of things we learned or know already.”

 

“So that’s why I know all those languages, signs and how to draw then.” The teen now looked at the hallway.

 

“Finally you catch on,” The child saw the teen give a shrug. “I knew that would be useful that’s why I picked them. I’ll keep looking for anything useful for us in here until then try to keep us safe and don’t do anything stupid not that it really matters that I say now that I think about it.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Because chances are you won’t remember this at all.”

 

“Wait what!” The teen now looked at the child again. “Why?”

 

“Haven’t you noticed how fragile we are right now. We cried seeing our scars, we hear voices turning around expecting to see someone each time. We just had a meltdown because we saw a picture.”

 

The teen looked at the floor feeling some shame.

 

“Right now as fragile as you are it's best if you don’t even know this place exist. Especially if that green guy comes to try and make us open these doors again. It’s best if I stay hidden even from you.”

 

“I guess you have a point,” the teen looked at his reflection.

 

“Yeah best if you forget this still don’t worry I’ll see you if anything of note comes to us. Other than that-”

 

“You’ll make me forget.”

 

“Don’t sound petty I am keeping us safe. I am giving us the best chance to not be so broken out there in the world. Try not to waste it.”

 

“I don’t like leaving this job to a child. It doesn’t sit right with me leaving anything dangerous to a child even if it is myself,” the teen could see the child ready to object. “Yet I understand like you said it is so we can survive. Who knows if we survive long enough we can figure out who we are.”

 

The child jumped down looking up at the teen, “maybe. Good luck out there.”

 

“Good luck in here.” They shook hands when a white light flashed.


	4. Hide & Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce learns he should have acted quicker talking with his sons and Robin just wants to be out of his cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there glad to see you've come back. So here's the thing I not good at fight scenes as I can count on one hand how many I've written. ＿φ(￣ー￣ )Sorry if its confusing I've tried to make it simple and straight forward so it shouldn't be to bad. Other than that hope you enjoy. ~(=^‥^)_旦~

 

> **There is a reason I'm still standing**  
>  **I never knew if I'd be landing**  
>  **And I will run fast, outlast**  
>  **Everyone that said no…**

* * *

 

Bruce sighed as he began to lean on his seat. They had just gotten the news of Damian's attack on a nun.

 

“They're questioning again if they should take him to asylum,” Tim having his arms crossed tighten his grip on them a little more.

 

“Don't suppose you guys can just throw money at them to make sure they keep him.” Jason put his drink on the counter.

 

“We are sort of doing that already,” Tim sipped his coffee hoping it would get rid of his exhaustion. Bruce knew he stayed up late again working on cases. Gotham was now only starting to recover from the earthquake however crime didn’t need time to recover it just kept going. No it to mention they we're figuring out the best way they could meet Damian or at least be able keep an eye on him.

 

“They can't. He just needs time,” Dick defended his brother. “We know this guys Damian is someone who needs time to adjust to things or people.”

 

“We know this Dick no is arguing with you on that. But it isn't us who's taking care of him they have concerns that so far are justified.”

 

“So it's justified that they keep him locked away in that room the whole time.” Jason glared at Bruce, “kid can’t remember his past but still probably knows he’s had enough of being locked away or hidden away already.”

 

They knew it was a dig at Bruce, on how he had Damian hidden away from the public eye for so long.

 

“It was for his safety Jason and you know it.” Bruce trying to keep his voice steady to have the situation calm it only riled up Jason.

 

“His safety!?” Jason got off the counter he was leaning on.

 

“Jason,” Dick putting his hand in front of him stopping him from getting closer to Bruce.

 

“No Dick he doesn't get out of this one. Bruce we are never safe! Be it our night life or civilian lives we are never safe. Dick's a cop and Tim who just is a businessman got shot.”

 

“It wasn't me,” they heard Tim chime in.

 

“That's not the point,” barked at him.

 

“What's your point?” Bruce got up pushing the chair back a little.

 

“My point is did it really matter if the kid got recognized by some assassins. We would have found a way to deal with it when the time came. But no instead you hid him away as if he was something to be ashamed of! Yet still you know what's gets me more is the fact that we helped you hide him from-”

 

“Jason don't!” Dick now glared at him. “You know Damian-he wouldn't-we shouldn't, “ He gripped Jason's shirt tighter.

 

The two boys appeared to have a silent conversation using their eyes only, in the end Jason looked away.

 

“Dick,” Bruce now came closer to them his voice demanding their attention. “I want to hear this. What did you guys have to do, hide him from what?”

 

He could see his both his sons now looking away from him. Ashamed for bring up a topic that clearly weren't supposed to bring up.

 

“Hide him from those rich friends of yours,” they all turned to Tim who wasn't even looking at them instead looking down his red coffee mug.

 

“Telling them he was just some kid when Damian would try and sneak into a gala or when they came over. Tell them that he was just a charity kid, obscure him from the press and friends. Acting as if he was no one important, keeping distant from him when someone spotted us. Having him fear that in one wrong move he could…” they all heard Tim’s voice quiver. “That he could hurt the family by just being there.”

 

Bruce gave a glance back at his other sons. He could see Jason clutching his fist while Dick just bit his lips. They both appeared to want to say something nevertheless they let Tim be the one to continue.

 

Bruce knew some of this but didn't know to what extent his children went to hide their little brother from the world.

 

“And worse telling him that stupid lie that one day I-” Tim now looked up but had a distant look. He lowered his gaze once again, “we would figure out how he could one day be known as just another crazy Wayne kid.”

 

Tim a sad chuckle.

 

“But instead what did we do, just kept telling him the same thing over and over. Conceal yourself, mask everything about you, don't let them see you no matter what. Hide just hide yourself away. Maybe that's why he can't or maybe doesn't want to speak now. He still doing what we've taught him. Hiding himself away from the world so no one will know who he is.”

 

He could see Tim shaking, Bruce went to place his hand around his shoulder causing Tim lookup. He had tears streaming down his face, Bruce gave his son a hug.

 

“I am sorry,” Bruce focused on all his sons as they all still looked away from him. “I should never have put you _any_ of you in that situation were you had to do that. Carry that burden.”

 

“B it wasn't a burden, he was our brother.” Dick gave him a gentle smile. “Our baby brother who we wanted to help. This was the only we could even though we knew it wasn't the best way.”

 

“Yeah if anything we felt like the burdens we couldn't help Tim, Barbara or you in figuring out how to get the little brat away from the assassin problem.”

 

“Still I am sure Damian appreciated that you guys were there for him when I couldn't be, I know I don't say this enough but thank you.” The boys let Bruce’s words settle in for a moment.

 

“Okay we get it,” Jason now feeling a bit awkward. “Like Steph says don't get mushy on us. Let's just find a way to help the kid now.”

 

“I don't think we can,” Tim rubbed his eyes.

 

“Don't say that,” Duck pouted.

 

“No Tim is correct.” Bruce pulled out his phone. “Right now we don't know yet if us being there will hurt Damian's mind more. We can’t go not knowing what the situation is exactly.”

 

“You're calling J'onn aren't you,” Tim saw as Bruce gave a nod. “Speaking of calling a Jon's, we have to let others know.”

 

“Others know what?” Jason going back to lean on the counter.

 

“Let Damian's friends know.” They all left a heavy sigh.

* * *

 

 

He was asked why he had attacked the Sister Mary and like he’s done so far he didn’t answer. So they locked him up again giving him less of a chance to go out to the halls.

 

Looking to the corner of the room Robin found the piano keyboard Sister Mary gave him leaning on the wall. Being aware of it made his stomach tighten, he averted his gaze away guilt filling him.

 

Yet Robin couldn’t help but get irritated of being locked away. The feeling was familiar but he did not like it. He had to get out when he saw his chance or make one.

 

Finally when he felt he was strong enough he climbed out the window that was a couple feet away which was not easy task mind you as his sides still ached. He was on the second floor luckily for him the tree was steady.

 

When finally reached the bottom and walked around the corner of the building Robin was greeted by loud noises of people walking and moving things around. The floor he was on there were hardly any people now here was just chaos as people ran or walked everywhere.

 

It wasn’t really planned he admits to what to do once he got off the floor he was in he just wanted to be out of there. So he walked in some old jeans, with a grey sweater on top dragging his gray slippers. Robin only walked for a little while when he felt someone grab his arm, it took a lot of restraint not to hit them right away.

 

He saw blond hair. _‘You’re actually a kid try to acting like one,’_ a younger female voice advised him bringing along a small headache with it.

 

“What are you doing here?” A blond thirty year old looking women who didn’t appear as if she had gotten any rest in the last few days pointed her clipboard at him. “The kids are supposed to go to the west wing to get new clothes now come on you can’t be walking alone. You kids need to stick to the schedule.”

 

He didn’t have a choice but to follow actually he did but violence brought him attention last time. Robin didn’t want that and he wasn’t going to tell her he had just left his floor.

 

A thought came to him as well that this would be a good chance to walk around to see the area. As they walked the women had eventually let him go, she kept mumbling on how there was so much to do in so little time.

 

The people walked passed or bumped to him all rushing somewhere. He tried to avoid the touches, he didn’t like being touched. The further they walking it was making him realize he hadn’t really seen the sun or felt it in a long time as he squinted his eyes. The nuns or staff always made sure his windows were locked. Eventually they reached a dome like building.

 

It was mostly kids and teens he saw with some adults but they were outnumbered by the younger. “LISTEN UP!” A old looking nun stood on stand as everyone quieted down, “We recently got more donations of clothes and foods from W.E. So what I need all of you to do is in orderly fashion get to your sections and wait your turn to get things. Once your done head to the serving area to get your meals. You’ve all done this before children and there is plenty to go around. Also to any children who wants a status report to see if there is any new development go to the adults with blue shirts. There no reason you shouldn’t behave got it!”

 

“GOT IT!” Everyone yelled back.

 

“Well there you heard her! Go to the line and wait for new clothes.” The blond lady pushed him in the direction of the clothes. For the most part he decided to go along with it again it wasn’t like he had much planned. Plus Robin did not want to be spotted walking alone.

 

Assigned to the the boys section he was told he could only pick out three change of clothing. Searching around for one more sweater when one caught his eye. A hoodie with black long sleeves with the torso being moron in color, the hoodie black and it’s string in dark yellow. As he pulled it up closer he could see a symbol in a dark yellow circle, it was just giant ‘R’.

 

A blurred quick image of a child holding a badge that looked like symbol but scratched up with some blood was in front of him, _“this ‘R’ stands for re-”_

 

Hearing that soft calming yet commanding voice and seeing the sweater, he didn’t know why but he felt himself welling up. Suddenly a hand went and grabbed it, they would have taken it completely if he hadn’t of held to it as fast as he did. He saw an older, bigger kid trying to pull at it.

 

“Hey this is mine! I saw it first,” the other kid tried to pull it again.

 

‘No I got it first,’ he wanted to say but decided not to waste a word on the kid.

 

“Are you deaf or stupid. Don’t you see I am in charge here.” He looked to see other boys behind him. They tried to look menacing but really they were just a bunch of scrawny looking kids that part of him knew he could take them. “Give it up!” the kid now pushed his hoodie down.

 

He was getting annoyed when a small kid stepped from behind the bigger kid. “Hey I knew I saw you… you’re Robin.” It was Grace and she wasn't alone as she appeared to be dragging another kid with her who didn’t at all looked to pleased. However when he saw him something appeared to change.

 

“Finally where have you been,” the small boy pouted at him. He was acting as if he knew him. As they came closer another girl with long black straight hair who appeared older than the two kids but younger than him appeared.

 

“Guys don't-” she didn't finish as she now noticed him. “Oh sh-”

 

“It is you isn’t Robin? Don’t you remember me I am Grace!” She bounced around then began to shake the boy she was holding. “This is Jack and that's Tori. The ones you saved.”

 

There was that name again, Robin maybe Sister Mary told them. Guess it would be his temporary name. Looking at the small joyful little girl, the small scrawny red headed kid and the nervous tall, skinny girl he felt they were somewhat familiar. A least they didn’t bring any headaches.

 

“You can’t be serious. A scrawny, beat up kid like him can’t possible pass as Robin.” The older kid laugh encouraging the others to do so. “Look I like Robin as much as the next kid but if you think someone as weak looking as him could pass as him your delusional.”

 

“She didn’t say he was that _Robin_ we just said he knew him that’s all,” Tori tried to defend. But when the older kid glared at her she moved more to Robin's side.

 

“Plus if anyone here is delusional its you.” Jack turned to face the bigger kid. “What makes you think you can fit in this sweater you probably end up ripping it. It would fit him at least he looks way better than you ever could.”

 

The others kids kept laughing until the bigger kid glared towards them, he let go of the sweater. “What did you say you street rat.” The kid gave a push at Jack. “Just cause everyone pities you orphans doesn't mean I will. You're probably just defending the others because they're the only people that might like you since your mom never did that's what my parents told me.”

 

“What!? No I just-” Jack began to walk backwards as he stuttered his words.

 

“Or is it you just want him to love you. How sad looking for affection from anyone just like your mom. The fake Robin probably the only one ever to show you any affection since he's probably just messed up or as broken as you. I mean look at him all bandaged and cut.” The older pointing to the bandages on him, he teased clearly trying to embarrass Jack who appeared to be tearing up. Grace trying to console Jack.

 

Another kid out of nowhere soon came behind the bigger kid.

 

“Shane that’s enough,” a boy with dirty blond hair came trying to stop Shane. He looked older but still rather thin. “Let’s just get the sweater and go. There no need to bully a kid about that kind of thing. That’s just to-”

 

“What Stephen! Too far my old man doesn’t think so.” Shane took a hold of Stephen arm, Robin could see he was gripping it tight.

 

Anger was starting to build up in Robin, _‘Control. You need to control yourself,’_ a quiet calm girl voiced. He twitched.

 

“Plus he needs to learn. See he goes defending someone who saves his sorry as life once and goes to defend him thinking his life means something now. You’re betraying me defending these guys.”

 

“I am not betraying you. Just stopping you from doing something stupid,” Stephen tried to shake off Shane’s hand. He didn’t let go instead getting closer to Jack and Grace.

 

“Don’t forget I was the one helping all of you out when you got here not him.” He pointed at Robin. “Got that! This goes for all of you.”

 

Every kid agreed but Jack. “I don’t owe you anything. I survived on my own before the quake I don’t need your fat ass!”

 

“Some kids never learn,” Shane let Stephen go and was about to punch Jack when he felt something hit his face, he removed to see it was the sweater. Everyone looked stunned at what Robin had done. “Did you just- did you just throw a sweater in my face.” The high pitched sound in disbelief made some giggle.

 

He just gave a shrug as Jack and Grace ran behind him, Tori took a hold of the pair. “I don’t need your help,” Jack told Robin yet he still stayed behind him.

 

“You little- ah!” Shane went to lunge at the pair but Robin saw it coming a mile away dodging it easily. It didn’t stop Shane from continuing and Robin kept dodging all of them. ‘ _Control_.’ Other kids watched on and eventually formed a circle around them. “Fight! Fight!” Some chanted.

 

It really wasn’t for Robin, at one point he just yawned. Shane eventually was out of breath and patients. “Get them!” He pointed to the younger kids and Stephen.

 

“Wait guys you don’t need to. Come on guys we can talk this out.” Stephen began to walk back as Tori put the kids to her side. “Hey I shared a cookie with you!”

 

 _‘Control is overrated kid,’_ a husky man’s voice sneered in his mind. “Tt.”

 

Robin took a hold of Shane’s fist using the force of punch and took a good hold of the boy to flip him over to the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they saw Shane was now looking at the ceiling. Robin still held his arm, Shane was stunned noticing everyone was just as shocked. He then felt pressure on his arm that really hurt, “wait don’t break my arm. Please don’t break my arm!” He kept crying out.

 

Robin looked at him kind of enjoying his plea for mercy. _‘Look I know I say criminals don’t deserve squat but kids are kids. They need mercy sometimes okay demon brat.’_ The same sneering voice from earlier talked him.

 

Observing down at the kid who was crying he was a mess with fear. Taking a look around he could see other kids watched him with fear even Grace, Jack looked amazed and Tori appeared curious. Stephan did not know what to make of the situation.

 

“Hey what are you kids doing!” They all heard an adult yelling. Robin did not need the attention he was getting. This was enough he figured and let go as the adult got closer he decided to bolt it.

 

As he ran he noticed he wasn’t the only one. Three kids that appeared to know him were running with him.Shane got up quickly going to his group. Checking his arm he looked at Stephen bumping his shoulder harshly. “Your are out of the gang!”

 

“Great there goes my protection,” Stephen passed his hands through his messy blond locks as he watched the Robin’s group going as the adults came towards the kids left standing. “What the hell,” he shrugged and ran after Robin.

 

The adult soon lost them in the crowd and they huddled near the corner of another building.

 

“Hey that was so cool how you took that guy down!” Jack beamed at Robin, “do you think you can show me! Or maybe you can...”

 

Stephen looked back to see Jack continue talking the guy he called Robin. Shane was wrong the teen was not weak even though he did appear to be. Robin looked somewhat thin and he was a decent size for a teen. Clearly seeing as he managed to flip the other guy over and looked ready to break his arm he was stronger than he appeared. ‘He can work. I just need protection until I can get out of here. Yeah he’s just-’ Stephen looked up to see Robin and Jack looking at him.

 

“Why are you following us?” The girl with black hair looked at Stephen. If he recalled correctly her name was Tori. She appeared annoyed of his presence.

 

“Oh don’t worry about him,” Grace pointed to Stephen. “I don’t really know him either but he’s nice I guess.”

 

“You guess I just saved your butt,” Stephen came closer to the group.

 

“Sure you did but you have to admit Robin did most of the defending. You were just talk.” Jack now pointing at Robin.

 

“Well sorry I am not a fighter. I use my words more than my fist.” Stephen placed his hands on his hips looking down at Jack. “Makes me smarter that way especially compared to a brat.”

 

Robin witnessed as both boys and Tori went back in forth in their argument. He then felt a tug and looked to see Grace. He realized that Grace had the sweater.

 

“I thought you might want this,” she passed it to him. He wondered what the ‘R’ symbol stood for.

 

“You really must like Robin huh?” He looked back to see trio stop arguing. “That is the merch for it. Can’t believe you almost fought for it, you must be a big fanboy.” Stephen chuckled, “well you better put it on fast before some other guy tries take it from you. Many little kids like Robin you know.”

 

Losing Robin brought in ache to his heart. Without hesitation he started to take off his sweater but was just as quickly stopped by Stephen. Tori covering Grace as she looked away.

 

“Not here!” Stephen looked embarrassed, “Come one I’ll take you to a dressing area. Jack you take his other clothes so he can change to those.”

 

“You’re not the boss of me,” Jack crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Robin thought he should do that himself as well. So he just looked at Jack for a moment trying to communicate to him that he didn’t have to.

 

However Jack took the look another way and now went to get his things.

 

“Really one look and you do what he says unbelievable,” Stephen pouted.

 

Then they heard someone’s stomach growl, Tori’s. It was soon followed by everyone else’s but his. Feeling he did not to fear or count these kids as enemies he spoke.“I’ll try to go fast so you guys can eat lunch. Lead already won’t you.”

 

Stephen took the the lead since he knew the way. The two boys walked ahead with the others following behind them.


	5. Hush Little Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids just want to eat and the adults just ruin things. Robin is put back in his cage and has a talk with someome that leaves him wondering what he wants.
> 
> Meanwhile someone notices Bruce might not be handling things well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I don't know how it happened but I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this series. (◐ o ◑ ) Like damn thought I should cut something's but I found this chapter needed to be like this. Hope you enjoy this long read. ヽ(｡ゝω・｡)ﾉ
> 
> P.S. sorry if there are a lot of errors this was longer than usual so might not have caught all of them.(￣◇￣;)

> _**"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.** _  
>  _**Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird.** _
> 
> _**And if that mocking bird don't sing,** _  
>  _**Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring."** _

 

* * *

 

They all ate lunch together with Robin having to remind the younger ones not to talk with their mouth full every once and awhile, more Grace than Jack.

 

“So where have you’ve been all this time?” Grace asked as she took another bite of her sandwich.

 

“Don’t know,” he answered simply because he really didn’t as he took a bite of his salad. “They mostly kept me in a room the whole time. No one really let me talk to anyone  else but they sure as hell asked me a lot of questions.”

 

“Makes sense,” Stephen sipped his juice box.

 

“Why?” Tori took a small nible of her sandwich.

 

“Seriously?” Stephen looked around seeing all their confusion, guess not. “You know him I understand not knowing but you three?”

 

“We were questioned to!” Jack defended, “they finally let us out with other kids. They only let us go with the nun’s only for the last couple days.”

 

“Alright calm down,” He set his juice box down. “See there are two rumor currently going around. One is you guys might have been the last to see Robin. More specifically you.” Stephen pointed to Robin.

 

“Robin?” So he wasn’t Robin.

 

“You know the boy wonder. The one half of the dynamic duo of Batman and Robin.” To this he felt a pitching sound coming from his ears.  _ ‘Hide yourself. Conceal yourself better or you’ll ruin the fam-’ _

 

“Robin are you okay,” Tori stopped nibbling her sandwich.

 

“Yeah just this,” Robin began to try and will away the sound. _‘Conterate. Push it away,’_ a little boy’s whispered.  “Stupid noise,” he lowly whispered.

 

“What’s the other?” Jack now having stop eating also looked at Robin.

 

“Second one is our boy here might be the real deal?”

 

“The real deal?” Grace confused at Stephen’s words, he rolled his eyes at her.

 

He came closer to them so they huddled. “The real guine Robin. Especially since there has been no sighting of him recently.”

 

“He's not.” Tori pulled out a small plastic bag out of nowhere putting in most of her food. It looked like it was already stuffed with other food. “He just said he was at first but he told us the truth. That the real Robin helped train him, that's all.”

 

“Yeah besides they work at night don’t they?” Jack coughed a bit, Grace passed his juice to him. He cleared his throat, “plus last I checked their whole thing was for them not to be sighted well by us normal people unless you know your a criminal and all.”

 

That was it his head was pounding him,  _ ‘Stay calm. Breathe. Don’t lose yourself.’ _ A soft and raspy girl voice called to him. It took him a moment to take the advice trying to breathe better.

 

“Hey is your name really Robin?” Stephen questioned as Robin finally looked up at all of them staring him with some concern.

 

“I don’t know?” He rubbed his temple.

 

“You don’t know your know name? What you have amnesia or something.” Giving a chuckle he saw that Robin just stare at him and gave a small nod. “Oh fu-”

 

“No cursing children,” they turned to see a nun look at their group. “So you can speak.” Robin just looked away as Sister Mary just give him a look.

 

“Sister Mary!” Grace squealed.

 

“Grace sweetie!” Sister Mary squealed back going to Grace’s side to hug her. Tori and Jack tried to turn away but it was to late she had seen them and gave them all hugs. Stephen appeared uneasy. “You kids finally got let out.”

 

“Yup!” Grace was the only one to answer. “And look who we found, Robin!” She pointed to him. Sister Mary turned to him. “Oh good to see you again, they finally let you out. Thank heavens your alright now.”

 

He took a glance at her arm there was no cast so he didn’t hurt her that badly but he could still feel it. Shame for what he had done.

 

“You’ve meet?” Tori asked as she made room for Sister Mary to sit.

 

Sister Mary now looked nervous. “Well I’ve been the one watching and visiting him sometimes. But also you see I was...sort of the person that..,” she fiddled with her fingers looking everywhere but at him. “Uhm... hit you with the truck.”

 

They all heard Steph cough up his juice some landing on Tori. “Ew gross! Stephen you idiot!” She began to throw balled up napkins on him. He was about to throw things back.

 

“Stop it!” Robin’s voice command stopping him. “This is not the place or the company to do this in front of.”

 

“She started it,” Stephen still held a balled up napkin.

 

“You spilled juice on me,” Tori defended.

 

“Sorry it was an accident!” His eyebrows forming a frown.

 

“You could've done it somewhere else,” she complained.

 

“I said it was an accident,” He was starting to get irritated.

 

“I said stop it the both of you I won’t ask again.” Robin looked at the pair, “now.” Stephen let the napkin go as he just looked away. She appeared happy with how things were settled that is, “Tori apologize.”

 

She looked dumbfounded for a moment,“but he-”

 

“I know however like he said it was an accident. Plus he apologized you haven’t.” Robin having his arms crossed looked at her waiting.

 

“Sorry.” She said although rather low they could all hear. Sister Mary for some reason found their little fight somewhat assuming. The way they were acting.

 

“Also sorry just,” he hit his chest to stop the coughing. “A nun running someone over kind of…” He wanted to say funny but Stephen doubted that was the right thing to say given the circumstances. “Unexpected. Hey maybe that’s why you don’t recall squat.”

 

“You can’t remember anything! Is that why you haven’t spoke!?” Sister Mary appeared horrified. “Dear Lord what have I done.” She went to pleaded in front of Robin clasping her hands on his. “Please forgive me. I did not mean for this to happen. You have been in my prayers ever since I hit you. Please forgive me!”

 

They were getting stares by people passing by. Again attention was not what Robin wanted, “Okay okay stand up already. I forgive. I forgive already. There no need to apologize after what I did… just stop will you.”

 

“Besides it might not of been your fault. Maybe it was because of falling down the hole or you going down the water, it could've been because we were buried alive so who knows.” Jack munched on a cookie now.

 

“Right you guys were buried alive.” Robin didn’t think of questioning about them about it. “Are you guys okay?”

 

“We are,” Grace answered. “We’re here aren’t we.” 

 

“Didn’t you hear what we said happened to you.” Tori now appeared unpleased, “you should be concern about yourself.”

 

“Besides the memory things I’m fine. Plus Sister Mary already told me a while back,” Robin then felt hands on his shoulders. He looked around to see the older looking nun from earlier that had demanded everyone behave.

 

“Really now! So this is where you’ve been.” She looked at Sister Mary who now appeared uncomfortable under her gaze. “Here and you as well Sister Mary. Did I not ask you to repack the donated clothes.”

 

“Yes Mother Penny.” Sister Mary stood up, “I was about to do that when...uhm… I was-”

 

“Lost I suppose.” Robin could feel Mother Penny tighten her grip on him.

 

“Yes lost that’s it,” Sister Mary gave a nervous chuckle.

 

“Thank god we found him,” another nun came appearing more on edge. “W.E. visitor might of reported on us badly if they thought we lost him.”

 

“Guess my jailer is here guys.” Robin brought their attention back to him.

 

“I am not a jailer.” She straightened herself up but not taking her hands off him.

 

“Could’ve fooled me. Always watching where I go, telling me who to speak and not to speak. Keeping me locked away with handcuff on.” Passerbys now really started to look at them. 

 

As Robin said those words he couldn't help but feel this wasn't his first time saying those words.

 

Feeling their stares Mother Penny got Robin to get up and started to drag him,“Come now child you can complain back in your room.”

 

“Hey wait when can we see him!?” Grace got up but Sister Mary held the younger child back.

 

“You can’t just take him.” Stephen scowled at Mother Penny.

 

“Yes I can. This boy is still not in the right mind. He needs supervision like all of you but unlike all of you he is not a danger to others.”

 

“Let go of him,” Tori yelled. Robin could see some people pulling out their phones. Mother Penny noticed and motioned for other adults to come.

 

“Hey is it true you aren’t letting him out.” Stephen purposely yelled that information out so all could here. People started to whisper. 

 

“This is none of your business.” Mother Penny handed him to the other nun, they took a hold of Robin. “Take him back up now! Make sure he does not get out.”

 

“Wait!” Grace wanted to run to him but Sister Mary once again held her back. The nuns saw they were causing a scene so they began to take a harsher hold of Robin so he would not slip. He hissed a little at the sudden tight hold where he wasn’t healed yet. 

 

“He’s not resisting!” Jack yelled as he was also being held back Sister Mary. 

 

“Don’t be rough with him!” Tori now had to be pushed back by a nurse.

 

“Hey is everyone watching this.” Stephen yelled some more. “Abuse of authority! Abuse!”

* * *

Here he was again locked away in his private room. After returning he refused to talk to anyone and went back to being silent. He laid on his bed the small piano keyboard on his lap playing a somewhat [playful tune](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cu7qN-_80w0), even though he felt anything but it.

 

When he heard a knock saying nothing the person let themselves in, it was a tall man in a big brown overcoat and gray slacks.

 

He smiled at Robin who turned his back at him. “Hello there I come in peace,” the man closed the door and stood near his bed pulling something out. “It’s a gift from your friends.”

 

To this Robin turned to see the man holding a card. Seeing him interested J’onn handed the card to him. 

 

Scanning the front of it Robin quickly knew who it was from, in front with big letter ‘GET WELL SOON!!’ He opened the card and saw notes from Grace, Jack, Tori and a small one from Stephen. He even saw one from  Sister Mary saying sorry again.

 

“It’s nice to see you smile,” J’onn saw as soon as he said those words Robin’s smile went away. “So I heard you finally talked. To those kids in fact, nice to know your using that voice of yours.”

 

Robin closed the card but did not let go of it. Saying nothing J’onn looked out the window. “Must be hard being in this room the whole day.”

 

“Tt,” was all Robin said back to which J’onn gave a chuckle.

 

“You know your friends really want to see you. They’ve been asking when they can well actually a lot of people have been asking that question.” To this Robin sensed as J'onn was talking of something else. “Many are concerned you might not be well treated.”

 

“Guess that’s not good for the church’s image,” Robin looked back to the card. J’onn looked at the boy who now had a smug smile on.

 

“No it’s not,” J’onn walked over to him. “The staff here aren’t bad people. Sure they might of gone at a wrong way a bit but they do want to help you Johnny. They’re being cautious that’s all.”

 

“Robin,” he could see J’onned eyes widen but only for a moment. “Call me Robin at least for now the others do you might as well do the same. The name Johnny doesn’t suit me.”

 

“Did you come up with that name,” J'onn raised a brow.

 

“No just suggested, wasn't the worst out all that was suggested.”

 

“And this doesn’t hurt? You feel comfortable with it?” J’onn came closer to his space. Robin backed up a little not liking his space invaded. The question struck him as odd.

 

“How do you-”

 

J’onn backed away. “It happens sometimes to those that forget. Do you feel safe with that name?”

 

Taking a moment to think about it he didn’t find the name partially hurtful but he would be lying if the name didn’t somewhat stung him. It felt like him but at the same time didn’t. “It’s just a name temporary for now. I’ll change it when I find a better one.”

 

“Or your old one.” J'onn focused on any subtle body language Robin presented. Nothing about Robin was subtle.

 

“Tt like I'll actually ever find out?” He bitterly turned his face at him.

 

“You don't think you will?” J'onn deciding to push for more.

 

“In case you haven't been told yet I don't exactly remember anything.” Robin clench the bed sheets tighter. “Who I am? Who I was before I have no idea. So it doesn't really matter.”

 

“Still with some time and with some help maybe you can. Or you don't wish to know your real one? Who you are?”

 

Robin took a pause to this question. Thinking about it now, wasn't it weird that he wasn't panicking about knowing who he was.

 

Sure had questions at first but now he felt no urgency to know. In fact he felt more curious about Robin the person he might have been named after then about himself.

 

He gazed down to his arms. Taking a moment to see he had rolled up his sleeves just a bit allowing to see little white scars on his arms.

 

Some long, some short looking rigidly cut or clean either way it must of hurt at the time. All of his scars around his body must of made him hurt at one point or another. 

 

Shouldn't he want to know how he got those or… maybe it was best not to remember how? 

 

“Well do you,” J'onn curiously observed him. Robin didn't know why but it just bothered him, someone watching him, expecting him to answer or do something bugged him.

 

_ ‘We expect great things from you,’ _ the same old man's voice came back again.  _ ‘I expect great things from you after all you of my bl-’ _

 

Taking a quick shake of his head Robin tried to get rid of the voice. The one that terrified him the first time he heard, it still did.

 

“I don't know..” His quiet voice was barely a sound in the silent room.

 

“The headaches the nose bleeds I've put myself through trying to recall anything was not- isn't easy task yet I've been trying. Even when I know how -when I feel...”

 

Damian, J'onn recalled Bruce one time telling was always trying to be best at anything. Whether it be physical or mental task he would always try but he would also push himself to far.

 

It worried Bruce, it worried the family, especially since Damian ever let anyone know how weak he really was at times until he was either at or pass his breaking point. Hearing about the nosebleeds and headaches for the first showed Damian still was the type hide what he was struggling with.

 

“It's just I've been wanting to remember but every time I try- every time I get close to something- my mind- he won't-”

 

_ ‘Don't,’  _ a boy whispered in his mind. _ ‘Hush little Robin, hush and don't say a word.’ _ A ringing making him recall that maybe once he thinks he had asked someone for answers.  _ ‘Hush and hide.’ _

 

“He who?” J'onn tried to take read the boy's mind but found himself blocked. Batman trained him well.

 

“No one. I got confused for a moment there...” Robin gripped the front of his shirt. He didn't pull to much since might show his scars, looking to the J'onn hoping he looked convincing. Because he sure didn't feel it.

 

Did he want to know his real name,  _ ‘you are more than… my love. You are-’ _ Robin turned behind him as if expecting someone to wrap their as around his shoulders. He shut his eyes and placed his hand over his head. The venomous yet motherly voice faded. “I am lost..”

 

Whatever J’onn thought he didn’t say. “Alright I guess that is enough for today. Now get up and ready we’re heading down. 

 

“Wait really?” Robin looked at the man in disbelief in his words.

 

“Yes as long as you talk to me during our session and I find you are...well. Then I see no harm in letting you walk around or talk to others more. But you will be supervised during your walks no matter what.” J’onn took a moment of disbelief of seeing the genuine smile on Robin.

 

‘Your Robin is not yet lost Batman,’ J’onn smiled back.

* * *

 

“How is he?” Bruce looked out his office window in the manor. The sun was up high in the sky but he felt little warmth coming from it.

 

“He's doing well in fact he's talking now,” J'onn could see some stress leave his friend only a little.

 

“What has he said?” Bruce still did not face him.

 

“Not much about himself it does appear he can not recall anything about his life. He does remember some skills of his.”

 

“Like?” He gave a sideway glance.

 

“He can still draw quite well and it appears he has taken some interest in playing music. You should've of told me he could play the piano, he plays beautifully.” J'onn could see Bruce’s jaw tighten.

 

“Usually he does not play for others.” Turning back to look outside, “he did for sometime but… after a while he stopped. I never knew why still I would hear him play when he rarely did at times.”

 

“Hmm,” J'onn felt there was something his friend was not telling him but decided not to ask.

 

“How is he playing if he confine in one room?”

 

“One of the nuns who's been watching him gave it to him. She thought-”

 

“What's her name?” Bruce now turned to J'onn fully.

 

“Oh Sister Mary,” J'onn could see Bruce pull out his phone.

 

“That is her first name right. Do you know her last?” He typed away on his phone.

 

J’onn took a moment to realize what Bruce was asking. “I do not know. I did not think it was important to ask at the time.”

 

A frowned etched on Bruce's face. “I see. Well doesn't matter I'll find out myself.”

 

“Are you going to do a background check on her?” He watched as Bruce came behind his desk. “She's a nun you do know that.”

 

“J'onn you should know by now nothing is ever what it seems.”

 

“So are you going to background check on the children as well?” Letting out a small gasp J'onn realized his friend might of already done so. “Have you?” 

 

“No,” Bruce admitted rather coldly.

 

“No as not just yet.” J'onn got up from his seat, “just to let you know those kids were the first people Damian had to talk to. So he must have some trust in them you should to. Trust your son's judgement.”

 

“J'onn by now you must know that is not how I operate.”

 

“So you do not trust your own son's judgment.” Now it was J'onn feeling a bit of anger come to him. He knew Batman was paranoid but to have this amount of distrust.

 

“He's not in the right mind. I just don't want to leave anything to risk when he's so-”

 

“What broken!?”

 

“Defenseless,” Bruce straightened himself up appearing a bit ticked now. J’onn discern that wasn’t the right word of choice.

 

“My friend he is in a church filled with women and children with the sick and injured what could happen.”

 

“Do you really think he is in no danger. That might be how it looks like but don't forget where he is? Because I sure as hell have not.” Bruce could hear his voice boom in volume.

 

“He is in a chu-”

 

“He is in Gotham! J'onn he is in Gotham.” Anger Bruce had been holding back started to spill. “Not Metropolis or Star City he is in Gotham. Can you really tell me not to be cautious especially with what happened. Especially now when he was under my care, my watch, in my city my and in my protection but my son got still got hurt! 

 

I have tried keep him safe by hiding him away and failed to protect him when it mattered. You are yet to be a father J'onn so don't dare tell me I am being too cautious. He is still my son even if he can't remember me and I will protect him. Because a threat to him no matter how big or small is still a threat.”

 

With that Bruce swiftly sat down then began to gather some papers. “If that is all than you can leave. Thank you for checking on him.”

 

Looking down at his friend J’onn took note of the small details of just how much of distress Bruce was. 

 

Some of his hairs were sticking out clearly he was not paying attention when he combed it over. His suits had some stains on them so he might of not changed in a while. Meaning a missed shower due to the lack of sleep.

 

Stains were also on his desk that had coffee rings all over it proving he was awake at night. Papers were all scattered around some he could see of rewritten and crossed out words in line of something about wanting to adopt. He could see the name of the Church with what appeared to be a list of what they needed.

 

Pity filled him for his friend. He was a lost man not knowing what to do, so he was turning to methods he knew to help his situation.

 

“They named him or more he named himself.” J'onn let out softly to which Bruce paused his actions. He was only trying to look busy but the words on the papers were blurred to him at this point.

 

“To what?” His voice now croaked.

 

“Robin,” the sound of Bruce gripping the papers on his hands got tighter.

 

“Your son is not yet lost to you Bruce.” If a choked up voice was heard J’onn would not say.

* * *

 

True to J’onn word Robin got to go out more. He got to see the others again they began to hang out with other kids. Rumors began to spread about him. One of which was of him beating Shane spread then younger and more vulnerable kids wanted to stick with him. 

 

It eventually was getting out of hand as they would follow him anywhere, he means everywhere. (Bathroom lines got real long real fast.) Robin went and asked everyone who the bullies were.

 

He found it very easy to ditch the adults who were supposed to keep an eye on him for a bit.  He went to the bullies and had a civilized chat with them.

 

It helped he guessed the another rumor was he was the actual Robin. Kids he realized either admired him for hope the hero brought or just the skill he possessed.

 

Those few that disagreed and tried to fight him, ‘tried’ being the key word learned he does at least have some skill. This of course did not help squash the rumors he was the real Robin.

 

He was put on lockdown for ditching the adult but not for anything else. It only took a while but he got the message out to everyone.

 

Long story short he was in charge and no one dared to fight him when he laid down some rules.

 

Eventually it was just the five of them stuck together. Grace, Jack, Tori and for some reason Stephen still followed him.

 

They played most often he did so a bit reluctantly at times. Still they always wanted him to be with them even when it was just them sitting under the shade of a tree as they ate their food or he just played his small keyboard piano.

 

It was familiar in some sense, to be dragged somewhere he did not want to go yet not regretting going tugged his mind especially when it was Grace.

 

_ ‘It will be great. You'll have fun little-’ _

 

One time while under the tree’s shade they all saw a giant shadow of a creature that appeared to be searching for something then it passed by heading into Gotham. They caught a glimpse of something big, red and if some of fur on ground anything to go by very furry thing go by.

 

“Isn't Robin's pet?” Stephen commented looking at him as if he would know. He would not let it go whether it was to be funny or not, Stephen still acted at times as if he, Robin was The Robin.

 

It was starting to annoy him especially when some would stare.

 

Watching it fly away Robin felt his heart sink in sadness. He swore the creature sounded as if was on the verge of tears to. Maybe it sense him.

 

‘That's a stupid idea,’ he would think to himself.

 

“Doesn't look like he's riding it.” Tori munched on a cookie. Someone small in a pink slightly purple suit appeared to be riding it but went invisible rather quickly. Maybe he was just seeing things.

 

While the kids ran to get a better glimpse of the winged creature Robin hanged back leaning against the tree for support. He spent two days in bed the creature never came back. Still he would look up, he didn't honestly know if he wanted to see it or not.

* * *

 

Sometimes before they had to go to bed they would go to his room and Robin would read to them, it was just one book full of different fairy tales and rhymes.

 

“The poor egg.” Grace began to yawn to his right, Robin felt as Jack on his left just nodded on his shoulder. 

 

Grace always pitted the poor soul in the story who fate was an unhappy one. He just finished reading Humpty Dumpty and she along with Jack surprising agreed. 

 

“To bad they didn’t have super glue,” Stephan who was sprawled on the chair also began to yawn.

 

“Stop that you’ll make us all-” Tori yawned herself. “There contiguous.”

 

“Tell that to our night owl here. Look at him he doesn’t even look tired.” Stephen lazily pointed to him. It was true Robin did at not feel tired when night came most nights he stayed awake until the sun was up.

 

Dreams Robin could not remember they were always hazy but he knew they weren't good if the sweat he found himself in was any indication.

 

“Even after I spent the whole day trying to hit him in dodgeball I used all my energy but you didn’t use any did you.”

 

“Your just bad at throwing,” Robin smirked. Stephen threw the small pillow that was on the seat but like earlier Robin just caught it with one hand.

 

“Face it you suck,” Tori got up from the bean bag stretching. They heard a knock from the door that was soon opened.

 

“I think it’s almost time to call it a night guys we don’t want to face Mother Penny now do we.” Sister Mary head peaked.

 

“Wait,” Jack rubbed his eyes. “We haven’t read what the paper yet.” He got up from the bed and went to Sister Mary. “Did you get it?”

 

She smiled at him, “got it here bud. But after this I am taking you all back to your areas got it.”

 

“How long is it?” Robin saw as Jack began to open up the newspaper looking for the column of his favorite topic, Batman stories. Once he found it he went back to the bed handing the paper to Robin.

 

“I didn’t find any other papers on the others. Just Batman tonight, doesn’t look long I say a ten to twelve minute read.” Sister Mary watched as Robin examined the image on Gotham’s newspaper. She could see him start to push his hair back and grip it.

 

“Say’s he fought some bank robbers,” Jack beamed. Robin smiled back at the boy, ‘it’s just a picture. It’s just a picture, a stupid dim lit picture you can’t really even see the image. Don’t freak out. It’s just a picture. Hold it together.’ He repeated to himself.

 

He do so everytime Jack asked him to read any papers dealing with as everyone called them the Bat family. He pointed out that tenchinacially a group of bats was called bat colony or a bat camp not the other. Everyone ignored him on that.

 

He rolled his eyes, no one knew if they were actually related or not so where they family. Who knows but from what he's heard they were close. ‘Must be nice,’ he told himself.

 

Robin looked down at the paper reading about one them.

 

This idea he told himself was not a good one especially after what happened last time. However he did not like this feeling of fear everytime anything bat related came up.

 

_ ‘You are not weak my love. You are anything but that you are-’ _ a sweet but somehow venomous women’s voiced to him when he at first turned down Jack to read a paper for him. Jack's dejected face made him feel foolish for allowing something like the paper get to him.

 

After that Robin willed himself to do it even when his head felt like to explode and bleed a couple times but he willed it. ‘I am not weak!’

 

The headaches lessened to a degree and he stopped bleeding from his nose. So progress he guessed.

 

“Does it say if Robin was there?” Grace now looked at the page.

 

“Bet you it doesn’t boy wonder is here after all,” Stephen felt a small pillow hit his face.

 

Tori laughed as she sat back down, seeing everyone comfortable he began to read the paper. “Late yesterday night as…”

 

Outside in the distance as tall figure cloaked in shadows watched through them through the window. With the curtains blocking they could only see shadows the children casted. Batman heard as Red Hood came closer to his side. “Thought it was you. What brings you to my friendly neighborhood.”

 

Bruce let out an exhausted sigh much to the surprise of Jason, it was rare to hear Batman let alone see any signs of exhaustion on him.

 

“Let me guess he's reading to them isn't he,” Jason turned to the window as well taking off his helmet.

 

“It appears to be the case,” Batman voice sounding a little hoarse not that Red Hood commented on it.

 

“It's a little odd though I have to admit watching our little Robin getting along with other kids especially when they're younger than him and by the looks of it be as clingy as Nightwing. Guess he likes them.”

 

“Is it really that surprising Robin had-” Bruce caught to what he almost said, Jason commented nothing. “He has friends.”

 

“True but brats friends aren't exactly normal kids. Then again neither is he I suppose. It just surprising  he can have normal friends is all or are you honestly going to tell me you don't think it's odd for him to be so...friendly.”

 

“Your right, it is highly unusual. Nightwing however doesn't appear to think so. He always told us how Robin could be kind but-”

 

“It was difficult for it to get put given all the shi-” Red Hood could feel the batglare come his way. Taking the hint Bruce turned back to the window. “all he's been through. Ra's and Talia always in his mind.” 

 

“But now he's forgotten all of that. All of about them.” He knows it is a bad thing but there a part of Bruce that was happy his son could not recall all his past. Especially when it came to his other side of the family.

 

“And us.” That little statement from Jason implied much especially to Bruce. Yes  there was the downside of forgetting everything. Damian as far as everyone knew recalled no one. He knew nothing of his past and present, he was free from all that influenced him.

 

What type of person he was without them was peaking. Not that he changed all that much it was just...there were little changes in Damian character.  Sure he was still somewhat rough around the edges and they could tell the habit of being variously aware of his surrounding hadn't changed yet…

 

He was more kinder, a little more patient, he was still tough however it was to be encouraging or protecting it would seem. Plus Damian smiled a little more easily than they have ever really see him do before. 

“The squirt still likes reading stories.” Jason gave a small scoff. “At least that hasn't changed.”

 

Taking a moment to register his words Bruce turned to Jason. “How do you know that?”

 

“What?” Jason felt caught off guard at the one simple questioning word. “You didn't know? I thought that he- you know what never mind.”

 

Bruce felt himself scowl as Jason now looked away. “I didn't even know he liked to read bedtime stories.” 

 

“Well I uh-” If the small twitching from Jason hand was any indication his son just told something Damian must've not want him know about. “I don't have to explain to you!”

 

Hearing Jason yell back and getting rather defensive made Bruce want to tell back that he did have a right to know. However right now he didn't even have the right to be near his youngest son. “No you don't.”

 

“Oh don't you dare- wait what? Seriously!?”

 

Bruce gave a nod and turned to the window. They both stood in silence for a moment.

 

“So how are the others doing?” Bruce asked voice still.

 

Jason gave a glance towards him, he should of guess Bruce knew of their little meeting that was just kids. “As can be expected I suppose.”

 

“Hmm, well make sure to stick together.” was all he responded back with.

 

“You can get closer you know.” Jason shoved a hand in his front pocket. “I'm sure he won't notice he probably doesn't have the skills to.”

 

“No,” he replied rapidly. “I can't risk it.”

 

“Why not-”

 

“He's playing again.” Bruce could see confusion in Jason. “The piano he’s playing it again.”

 

To this news it alarmed Jason. “What's he playing?”

 

“From what J'onn told me so far just classic or cover songs the others ask him to play.”

 

“Not-” The hestion in Jason could be noticed.

 

“No not those songs. At least as far as J'onn knows. Who knows what he plays by himself.”

 

The memory of when Damian had told them or more yelled at the family he would no longer play was still fresh on his mind. Probably Jason too no doubt.

 

Batman said nothing and the Red Hood added nothing more. Both stood there once again, watching. Both men stood in silence until they saw the lights turn off from the room.

 

In the distance they heard the sirens of the police. Both men didn't want to leave but when they heard an explosion they did so relecuntly.

 

* * *

Everything was going fine. It was getting better than when Robin was locked away in a room that was for sure. And then one sunny day when he was talking to the others about a serious problem they might soon face he looked up and saw Superboy. He felt his mind would break.


	6. Creep On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce just wants to comfort a child. And Jon must face reality about Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say but thank you for those who give those lovely comment of what you've enjoyed so far. (=^･ω･^)y＝ Anyway thanks for reading.〜(^∇^〜）

> _**And if that diamond ring is brass,** _
> 
> _**Papa's going to buy you a looking glass.** _
> 
> _**And if that looking glass gets broke,** _   
>  _**Papa's going to buy you a billy goat.** _

* * *

 

Bruce went to the kitchen to refill his coffee when he spotted black messy locks that for a moment made him believe it was Damian’s. But the hair was a bit to puffy and wavy to be his son’s hair. The light blue eyes that stared at him was a dead give away it wasn’t him.

 

With a heavy sigh he looked to the boy. Yes he still considered him a boy even if he was already getting up there in height and didn’t appear to be child anymore. “Jon.”

 

“Is it true?” His voice broke as Bruce took note of Jon’s eyes puffed out red. It didn’t take him long to figure out what Jon was referring to. “Did you really...”

 

Bruce turned away from him it seemed to give Jon his answer.

 

“I mean he said you might but...you did do it then,” each word he spoke trembled as he did.

 

Bruce could only tighten his grip on his cup. He walked to Jon attempting to place a reassuring hand on the younger shoulder. Instead it was knocked away. 

 

“Why!?” His voice demand with desperation.

 

This time anger resonated more in him. With a heavy sigh he watched the boy wondering if Dick did not explain the situation well. Or simply he was just emotional at the moment to care for reason.

 

“Why!? Why was that the only choice! How could you possibly do that to him! How can you erase us just like that! Erase who he is!”

 

“Jon there was no other option,” Bruce sternly yelled to Jon. His words for a moment appeared to scare the younger. 

 

Bruce recalling the times when Jon was younger when he along with Damian would go on adventures together even though they weren’t supposed to have go. Then come back to later, Jon would always look more nervous to tell them about how they ended up in their adventures then Damian.

 

This moment of fear only lasted for a couple seconds this time however now replaced with a hard glare. Damian out of the two of them always appeared to the more hostile one.

 

_ ‘Don’t forget father Jon can be nice but it doesn’t mean he can’t also get upset.’  _ Damian had once told him. It would be hard to believe given who and what kind of person Jon was. Yet Bruce was one of the first ones there to witness himself what Damian meant. 

 

Whenever villains got the foolish idea that Robin would be the easiest target to hurt or worse kill they would attack him viciously. They would’ve almost succeed if it wasn’t for Jon however…

 

Jon went to far in hurting them and almost crossed that line. Damian had to get his broken and bloodied body up to stop Jon himself, reminding him that he still here with him.

 

Damian wasn’t here to calm Jon this time.

 

“If I could have found another choice I would've but there was none.” He gave in defeat having to explain his reasoning again. He always had to reminded his other children, friends, Alfred and most of all himself the reason.

 

“You’re Batman!” Jon shoved Bruce. “You’re supposed to have the answer for everything. You plan for everything. You planed how to take down every justice league member Damian said so. He always looked up to you. Saying you knew everything and knew the reason for anything. Damian had always said you- he had- Damian. 

 

You should have- have...why?” Jon’s voice finally cracked.

 

At that moment Bruce said something he knew he shouldn’t of. “I- we are not lost to him Jon.”

 

A couple of sniffles were heard when Jon looked to Bruce. 

 

“What?” the teary eyed boy focused on him. He should stop, Bruce thought he shouldn’t tell Jon more. 

 

Yet glancing at Jon the part of him that is a father wanted to help comfort the boy. Especially because he couldn’t do that for Damian now. Knowing he could stop at least one boy from crying with his words Bruce continued.

 

“It’s not like all his memories are gone Jon. There still somewhere in there in his mind, Damian just needs help getting them back.” 

 

Bruce gazed to find Jon wipe his nose with his backhand. He went to the kitchen table passing him some napkins. “We’ll see him again. We know where he is we’re just waiting for the right time. He’ll remember us again don’t worry son.”

 

Another attempt to take place a hand on Jon's shoulder worked this time around.

 

Jon had all attention towards what he was saying, he appeared now in deep thought. It only lasted for a couple of seconds when he looked up, hopeful and at that moment Bruce knew he screwed up. 

 

Jon looked hopeful a little too hopeful.

 

“Then we just have to help him. He’s just being stubborn like always then,” Jon cheerfully said all his sadness appeared to have disappeared. “Damian just needs to see us and he’ll remember us then! ”

 

“N-” Bruce couldn’t even finish saying that one crucial word fast enough Jon had already left faster. He pulled his phone out quick and dialed the number, he heard as the line ring. He ran towards the batcave.

 

“Bruce I wanted to-”

 

“Come and get your son now!” His voice yelled in panic, the person on the other line could hear his breathing becoming quicker.

 

“So he is-”

 

“No get him now Clark! He's heading for Damian now!” He didn't hear a response just heard the call end. He knew where Clark was heading, he was going to hoping he wasn't to late.

* * *

 

(Moments Ago)

It was another regular day for Robin, he got up, did stretches and got checked on. Waiting for a Sister or nurse to take him down so he could eat with the others. They all ate together then went to the open area to play games.

 

As the days passed Robin began to notice something, there were fewer kids than before each time. 

 

“Shane gone,” Robin spoke loud enough to stop Stephen and Tori from arguing about the rules of kickball. They looked around to see Robin was right.

 

“Guess they found his parents,” Stephen took the kickball and kicked it to Jack who was a couple feet away.

 

“His parents huh,” Robin questioned. “Didn’t think he had any.”

 

“Yeah probably his old man if not guess they finally took him into the system. Might of gone to foster care haven’t really kept tabs on him since you know I left his group.”

 

“They kicked you out,” Tori smirked as she dodged the ball Jack kicked back to them. It hit Stephen and bounced to Robin who dodged it gracefully. Grace called out for them to watch out as she kicked another ball, it wasn’t that hard as it simply rolled.

 

Robin went to pick it up, “Is that where the others have gone. Lately more kids have been going.”

 

“How’d you guess that?” Tori got the ball that hit Stephen and kicked to Jack. She kicked too far and Jack ran to get it.

 

“Well for one thing when we all ate it was more evident that a lot of kids are gone. More empty seats and you stuffed your bag with more food didn't you.”

 

Tori clutched her red shoulder bag to her side, “Yeah I did what of it.”

 

It look like she was expecting them to say more about it but they said nothing. Robin noticed that there was something off about everyone. Tori was hoarding food for a reason he didn't understand.

 

“Not to mention we have more toys to play with.” Robin continued as if she had said nothing. “Usually there wasn’t many to go around now there is.”

 

“Great job ace detective,” Stephen mocked as he took the ball Robin was holding kicking it to Grace. She placed her arms covering her face as the ball also went past her. She went to get it. “Wonder if we’re next?”

 

“Us?” Robin once again dodging the ball Jack kicked this time it hit Tori on the leg.

 

“But we’re healing,” Tori got the ball now kicking it pass Jack again, he yelled at her to aim better.

 

“Not really.” Stephen looked at the pair in front of them and they checked themselves at well. He wasn’t wrong most if not all their wounds were healed by now. “Should be a matter of time until we all get separated. Though if that’s the case I’ll be long gone no way am I going to a foster home again. Doubt any of us would get adopted.”

 

“Dido,” The three turned to see Jack and Grace holding the balls. “I’ve done sometime in those rather take my chances on the streets then go back there.” Jack held the ball tighter Robin noticed. 

 

During their time together Robin realized Jack past might be somewhat troubled for someone so young. He had to intervene a couple times almost getting into more fights because someone accused Jack of stealing.The memory of what Shane said about his mother coming to him also.

 

He would hear bits and pieces about everyone not that he meant to but he did.

 

‘No that's a lie,’ he would reveal to himself at night. A habit he found he had was he always observed. 

 

He would find himself observing and scanning any area he entered or people he saw come close to him. Seeing how a person dressed and trying to figure out what that said about them or how they were feeling.

 

Listening to others conversation trying to distinguish what their tone was really saying. Taking note what they weren't saying by their body language. He would even use his sense of smell to tell him something. 

 

Robin couldn't stop this habit even if he tried to as he would just find himself doing it anyway. 

 

His skill sets allowed for him to realize everyone in their little group had troubles and issues though none spoke of it. To be honest made him feel less lonely in his issues.

 

“Are they going to separate us? Why?” Grace dropped the ball her worries all written on her face. Stephen felt a jab on his rib from Tori.

 

“We are...aren’t we,” Jack hugged the ball. Stephen and Tori avoided eye contact as Robin walked to the young pair taking a knee to meet their eye level.

 

“We don’t know but it is a possibility.” Robin didn’t feel that he should lie to them especially when they all appeared to have issues with trusting with others especially adults. 

 

“You’re not lying,” Jack sounding a bit amazed that Robin wasn’t sugarcoating the truth. He gave a nod. 

 

“Lately we’ve noticed that kids are being taken away from here.”

 

“Guess things are starting to settle back down in Gotham,” Jack said rather quietly.

 

“As much as it can,” Stephen chuckled.

 

“Meaning back to the foster homes,” Tori voice sounding less than thrilled as she began to smooth out her hair a nervous tick.

 

“Are they really that bad?” Grace held her hands together rather nervously.

 

“Now who needs a jab,” Stephen said as he dodged Tori. She got a look from Robin that she knew he meant them to stop.

 

“Well I’ve only been at one but it was more facility than home. But that doesn’t mean the others are bad Grace. A cute kid like you might get adopted you know.” Tori went to pat Grace’s head.

 

“But I have family!” Grace swatted Tori's hand away.

 

“Yeah me to!” Jack yelled to.

 

“Doubt it,” Stephen came closer peered down at the two. “Well more Jack than you Grace. You probably never told a lie in your life. Your a good kid.” He felt as Jack hit his leg. “Hey I’m not a punching bag!”

 

“Screw you!” Jack yelled noticing Robin getting up he went to his side hiding behind him.

 

“You freaking tomato!” Stephen halted his pursuit.

 

They could hear Jack sniff and Stephen felt he crossed a line. Seeing Robin give him a glare and he knew he did.

 

“Sorry Jack I am just being an idiot that’s all.” Not seeing Jack get any better and Stephen now began to look distress. With a huff Robin patted Jack’s head who gazed up to him.

 

“You heard him he was being an idiot. You know how he is,” Robin smoothed back the hairs in front of Jack’s head. “But he’s sorry. He means it to because if didn’t mean it he wouldn’t have stupid look on his face.”

 

“That's just his regular face,” Jack joked and Robin gave a smirk.

 

“Ture but he’s not that bad of a person remember.”

 

“I guess,” Jack looked at Stephen who appeared nervous. “I accept but only to show I am the bigger person here.” 

 

“Thanks.” He was wise not to say anything about Jack's height.

 

“Then you should tell your social worker,” they heard Tori was still talking to Grace. “That way they can look for your Grandma.”

 

“Is that who can take you?” Robin questioned to which Grace nodded.

 

“She lives out of Gotham though. I don’t know where though my parents haven’t talked to her in a couple months."

 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Jack commented. “If they can’t find her than they’ll put you at a home.” He regretted his words as Grace looked about she was about to cry. She ran to Robin’s other side. 

 

Being the person they clung onto Robin was annoyed. Still he found he couldn't be mad, to be alone without having anyone to comfort you made one more lonely.

 

Robin wouldn't like to admit but the reason he had many pillows was because he had felt there was supposed to be someone or something near him. Either curled by his legs, near his head or just next to him.

 

He began to try and calm Grace down. She held him tighter, “but I don’t want to go with strangers.”

 

“Hey some aren’t that bad,” Stephen this time began to reassure her.

 

“But you and Jack said you guys rather-”

 

“I know but a cute kid like you might get into a great home real fast. Hell knowing your luck you might be that lucky one to get adopted by a billionaire.”

 

“Okay don’t be to unrealistic,” Tori rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Wait it’s true,” Jack know appeared to be recalling something. “I’ve heard that Wayne and his kids are coming here. Said they want to host a gala and raise money for this place. Rumor has it he’s looking for another kid to adopt so maybe-”

 

A pitching sound came to Robin,  _ “The Wayne family is one of the oldest and richest family of Gotham Mas-” _ He hit his own head before the old man with accent could finish in his head.

 

“Ouch!” Stephen exclaimed as if he was the one to get hurt.

 

Robin could see everyone looking at him.  The supervising Sister didn’t appear to have noticed as she was talking to another sister. 

 

“That sounded like it hurt,” Stephen tried to place a hand on where he hit himself. Robin dismissed the helping hand.

 

“I felt a fly nearby it’s nothing.” 

 

“Even if that is true I doubt that with our luck he would pick any of us,” Jack frowned. “Grown ups are so unfair!” He kicked the red kickball and all of them watched as it went high into a tree.

 

“Not it!” Tori and Stephen yelled at the same time, everyone turned to Robin.

 

“Ah kids,” he disgruntled as he walked to the tree. Looking up at the tree it was pretty high compared to the others he had climbed. He looked around to see that the Sister who was now busy talking to a nurse. “Jack.”

 

“Yes?” He said meekly.

 

“You’re picking up the balls today,” Robin stated simply.

 

“Yes,” Jack simply compiled after all this was not the first time Robin had to return or get something back because of him.

 

Robin started to climb up the tree, they were repeatedly at awe when they saw him do something physical changeling. So when he took a glance down to see most of them looked impressed it wasn’t new. Well everyone expect Grace, she on all occasions when he had to climb somewhere high was visibly anxious.

 

He had once asked her if she feared heights. She told him no but the way bite her bottom lip as he climbed higher places made him doubt it. Still he did not push her to answer it was up her if she wanted to tell him anymore.

 

Robin finally got to the branch where the ball was at, he reached for it but found it to be more than an arm length in distance. With a heavy sigh he went to much thicker and sturdy branch that was below where the ball was.

 

Ever so slowly he viewed down this time seeing that Grace wasn’t the only nervous one anymore. “Better get this over with.”

 

He reached up to get the ball as he did he noticed something odd. Robin noticed the shadow he was under weren't of branches. 

Yes he could tell because sure some branches gave a solid shadow but they usually didn’t look so human if looking from the ground was an indicator. He could see which was shadow was his as he gave a quick wave to make sure.

 

Everyone including Grace who no longer appeared on edge gave an excited wave especially Jack.

 

‘No that can’t be right,’ he didn’t see anyone on top of the tree earlier. Plus the shadow was of someone not standing on anything, it appeared as if the person was hovering.

 

He heard others kids squeal or yell in delight below in a distant. 

 

“Thought the Bat didn’t let supers here?” Stephen words made Robin tense up. He decided not to look up.

 

“Is he okay? He looks a bit pale,” Tori watched as Robin demoner changed drastically.

 

“Don’t worry he’s okay. He always is, plus even if he wasn’t he has-,”  Jack pointed behind Robin. “SUPERBOY!” he yelled enthusiastically.

 

Robin felt his breathing hitched up at that declaration. 

 

“He’s shaking a bit,” Grace took a hold of Stephen also taking note how unsteady Robin had become.

 

He could feel his heart tremble as he saw Superboy’s shadow get closer to him, rapidly he closed his eyes. 

 

‘He isn’t getting closer to me. No. Why would he? We don’t know each other. So why? Why? WHY!’

 

_ ‘Don’t open your eyes.’ _ a voice of a boy he felt he’s heard somewhere in his dreams demanded. ‘Run, run now!’

 

‘Where!?’ he wanted to yell out to the voice in his head but found his words caught in his throat even in his mind.

 

_ ‘Are you mad,’  _ another more kinder boy voiced.  _ ‘Tell me if you are.’ _

 

_ ‘Don’t open run!’  _ the first voice called out harsher. He could only feel a little that his legs attempted to move so but found it to be done in vain. He couldn't move an inch.

 

_ ‘Is it your family again,’ _ the kinder voice was now concerned. _ ‘Or are you mad at me?’  _

 

_ ‘Don’t turn you idiot. Don’t!’  _ Robin felt the pitching sound becoming louder. ‘Run!’

 

‘Where!’

 

_ ‘We’re best friends aren’t we?’  _

 

Robin opened his eyes and god he wished he hadn’t. A quick glance down he observed that Tori held Jack’s hand and Stephen held Grace. They were just staring at him. He realized now he was crying.

 

He knew, he just knew that there was something- no someone was in front of him. Gulping rather loudly he decided to see what was in front.

 

A teen was floating not touching the anything he wore brown cargo shorts as his red cape blew in the wind. But that wasn’t what caught his attention it was the giant ‘S’ on his chest.

 

_ ‘You can always talk to me D-’ _ The sensation of an arm that was supposed to be wrapping him wasn’t there. He felt cold.

 

“No.” Robin responded to the voice in his head as his own voice trembled.  

 

The high pitch sound boomed in his mind, a thought came to him that his ears might begin to bleed. With a shaky hand he checked his ears and found that they weren't.

 

“Tori napkin!” Stephen called to her as she searched for one in her bag.

 

Robin felt streams go down his cheeks as his nose had now began to bleed. 

 

Too many thoughts consumed his mind, voices, questions, all yelling why! The pitching sound trying to drown all of his thoughts he hadn't noticed when that happened.

 

“Put your head up!” Stephen yelled as Tori kept searching. “Pay attention boy wonder!”

 

“Boy wonder?” One second, then another passed as those two words seeped in his mind. 

 

“Hello,” Superboy soft voice brought his attention back to the one who was causing his reaction gave a small shy wave. 

 

The boy of steel did not at all appear strong and powerful. Appearing more brittle with his tired and red eyes.

 

Robin watched as Superboy landed on the branch he had so much trouble not getting off. The boy looked nervous as he attempted to take some steps forward so Robin moved back.

 

He could hear and see the others move but paid no attention to what they did. All he could find himself doing was look in front of him. The alien stranger in front of him.

 

Superboy’s face only a couple inches away. “Hey it's just me. You remember don't you I am-”

 

_ ‘There is always going to be an us isn't there? No matter what. A super and a b-’ _

 

“No.” Answering to both. He felt as his body began to quiver. “I don't know you.”

 

The hero’s face soon dropped of any happiness he withheld. “No?”

 

“No!” Robin hit the tree’s trunk, he was at the end of how much he could get in distance. The overwhelming feeling of chest pain along with pounding mind of his head was a lot, it was too much. It all felt too much. He couldn’t breath, he forgot how to.

 

“Breath Robin! Breath!” Superboy reached his hands steady to take a hold of him.

 

“How do you know-”

 

_ ‘This is wrong! Run! RUN!’ _

 

_ ‘WHERE!’ _ Robin yelled so loud in his head part of him was sure Superboy also heard him. Then everything in his mind went quiet, his body for a moment calmed.

 

The voice coldly whispered,  _ ‘fall.’ _

 

Robin felt he had no control of what happened next as he was just a couple inches away from Superboy’s touch. He somehow in his mind felt he knew what he was doing. He hoped he did.

 

It felt so slow, the motion, the tilt and suddenly everything felt thrown out and upside down.

 

THUMP.

 

It took a minute. All of them a minute to register what they all just saw and heard.

 

“SISTER!” Tori yelled in bloody murder.

 

“Robin!” Stephen ran to where he laid on the ground.

 

Grace simply stood aside when she saw a ball go pass her.

 

“Leave!” Jack yelled ready to throw another ball at Superboy who now hovered a couple feet away from them. “Leave already! Go away!”

 

Grace saw a ball near her and she was about to throw it but then she saw it. One of the strongest heroes that supposedly one of the hardest to hurt cry.

 

Robin found all noises fade away. Then he felt a rush of air pass him, taking a glance to see a blur of blue go, Superboy was gone. He felt himself getting ready to blackout.

A black shadow passed over him as he shut his eyes it looked like a bat.

* * *

 

Bruce went as fast as possible. What he found was Superman currently trying to console Jon. The boy looking rather shaken.

 

He couldn't help but envy Clark at that moment as he looked back to see that Damian was being carried away by staff members, kids following close behind him. They all looked frightened.

 

“He didn’t recognize me.” Jon began to try and speak bringing Bruce's attention back to the supers in front of him. “He screamed at me...he feared me.”

 

His voice shaky. “They threw balls at me to get me away from him.” 

 

Suddenly more sobs broke out as Jon turned towards Bruce. Superman pulled his son close to try and console him once again.

 

Damian didn’t have friends when Bruce had meet him. Only trainers or teachers and hardly a mother who was there for him. Then again neither was he.

 

Bruce didn't have many if any friends either when he was his age. Didn’t have many he could let in even now. 

 

Still he wanted more for his son then him. So as much as seeing Jon pained Bruce he was glad to see that there was someone beside their family that also cared for Damian.

 

Damian made friends he probably thought would never make and hoped would last a lifetime. Who Bruce was sure Damian would risk anything for and they in turn would do the same for him. 

 

With a heavy heart Bruce now had to look at those very close friends that fought side by side together. Who forged a bond, a strong bond through trials and turbulences, tell them now they could no longer see Damian. 

 

The denial, anger, sadness and maybe bargaining of this news not being real would resonate with all of them. It did for the family...it still did for him. 

 

Jon’s disbelief that his friend could forget him so easily was now realizing the new truth. That Damian was lost to him.

 

“As if I would hurt him.. Mr.Wayne I would never- I could never-” He tripped over his own feet Bruce caught him in his arms. Held him tight, the sound of sobbing echoed in his chest.

 

“Jon I know. I know you would never-”

 

“I would never! He was my first real friend who knew! He was my friend! My best friend!” The boy's voice breaking more as he struggled to take in some air.

 

“I know you two been through too much.” All Bruce could do was hold the poor boy closer.

 

“Then why- why did he- all of it is gone. Just gone.” Jon sniffed back his tears.

 

“Jon,” Bruce could hear some anger in Jon but he knew it wasn't at Damian. Not really.

 

“Why didn't I tell him…” Jon buried himself more in the dark knights armor. “I never got to tell him- never told him-

 

I loved him.” Jon whispered gripping him tighter. 

 

Bruce froze looking up to Clark seeing his friend surprised face. The shock was not to the admission of how Jon felt but deciding to tell them here and now. 

 

They all had suspected but they said nothing about it until he one day felt comfortable to tell them or they were just proven wrong. So to be told this under these circumstances...

 

‘No,’ Bruce realized now. Jon anger was towards himself. 

 

He would never get his chance to confess, to tell Damian how much he meant to him. Now he would carry regret of the words he never said.

 

Another realization hit, Bruce's chances were gone to. He might not- would not get have the talk with Damian. To discuss with him about love and what it meant. 

 

Yet another father and son moment taken from him before he even got the chance. He held Jon now tighter attempting to reassure who, he did not know. Jon? Himself? Or just both.

 

“Thank you Jon for confiding in me,” Bruce made the boy face him as he pushed away his front hair. “I don't know if Damian knew but I know that if he had known you loved him he would have cherished that love. Thank you for loving him.”

 

He could see Jon's tears now began to fall slowly alongside his cheeks. “How can you- I hurt him. He- he was bleeding and crying because of me. I should never have-”

 

“Jon,” Bruce tried to reassure the crying boy in his arms but found no words could. After all he couldn't find words to comfort even himself. “It’s just- it is what is.” It wasn’t good advice he knows still it was all could say of this stitution. 

 

 


	7. A Name Comes to Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human mind truly is a mysterious thing or at least Robin finds his to be. From hearing giggles, to doors and halls changing. To having a somewhat crypt to talk with oneself. And finding out that the biggest thing he should fear is himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there just wanted to say this chapter was a bit harder to write.（/｡＼) Having to make sure it made sense and all. Hoping I caught mood of the chapter right. Other than that hope you enjoy the read.  
> ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／

 

>  
> 
> **And if that billy goat don't pull,**  
>  **Papa's going to you a cart and bull.**
> 
> **And if that cart and bull turn over,**  
>  **Papa's going to buy a dog called Rover.**

* * *

Robine slowly opened his eyes however he felt the needed to shut them right away as the chandelier lights flickering on and off hurt him. Taking a moment he attempted again and his eyes slowly adjusted.

 

Pinching his eyes he noticed that even here he still had tears. He looked around to find he was in the dark red halls. As he steadily rose up he tried to use a wall to lean against. He noticed right away he was leaning against a door as he was pricked by it wooden surface. It looked different, more old and dulled out with it boards ready to fall at any moment.

 

Observing more around he noted that all the doors appeared that way. The halls and carpet having become worn out with its colors more darker almost like blood, water leaking out.

 

All this looking around made the feeling of his head thumping graduate more intensely. ‘Why did it hurt so much,’ he struggled to bring back the memory. Then like a crashing wave hitting a surfer it all came back to him.

 

The ball, Jack tossing of the stupid red ball. The tall tree, climbing that damn tall tree, the shadow… “Superb-,” he whispered to himself only to be cut off by a child’s giggle. He turned around and saw a silhouette of a small boy with what appeared to be a small cape.

 

“What the..,” Robin endeavored to take a couple steps closer only for the child to turn around and run. “Hey wait!”

 

He used the door as a launching pad as he presuede the child. He saw the child turn a corner and so did he but found the boy disappeared. Nothing but a dead end was what he meet.

 

“What the fuc-”

 

“Do say that, Dad says that’s a bad word.” The child’s midwestern voice was once again behind him. How he did that Robin didn’t know.

 

“Yeah well I don’t care boy scout tell me wh-” He didn’t get to finish as the boy ran again with Robin setting his sight to catch him.

 

Everytime he felt he was getting close the boy would just disappear the next corner then magically appear behind him or to the far right or left. For moment he hates to admit it was kind of fun. Though now honestly it was starting to feel like he was doing this forever.

 

Finally he decided he would give it one more try before he...well he doesn’t what he would do but one thing was for sure he didn’t want to run anymore. So the boy, yes after chasing him for so long he figure the child was a boy. But he wasn’t the same boy he meet the first as he appeared a bit taller and leaner. Not to mention he at least sounded more happy as his giggles all but echoed the halls.

 

Off he went to chase the boy and for a moment he did think he was about to catch him. Then the boy turned the the corner and Robin was going to swear a hail storm of words if the next thing he saw was another dead end.

 

Robin turned the corner and found _the room_.

 

The room he last remembered being in, with its colored doors with boards and chains on, the symbols scratched off. And it was the room but it wasn’t all the same as he remembered. It was now dimly lit with its lights although not flickering didn’t look like it would last longer.

 

“Why? Why couldn't you just…”

 

Robin heard a voice whisper gently. As he slowly entered he noticed right away tears were falling from his face once again. He couldn't stop them only swipe them away.

 

A small boy with his long black cape draped on his body. Taking a moment to really see Robin realized the child was dressed or inspired to be dressed like _the Robin. That Robin._

 

“Why?” he questioned in a whisper.

 

The child stood in front of a door of blue and red stripes across an ‘S’. His hand ran smoothly across it.

 

The feeling of lose and loneliness crept into him. It was as if someone had taken the warmth of sun and locked it away. For some reason Robin felt that it was hidden behind that door.

 

Sunshine and bright smiles now closed away.

 

“Why couldn't you stay silent.” The boy leaned to the door enough for his forehead to touch it. “Just this once couldn’t you-”

 

Robin felt tears well up again as he attempted to back up into the halls however he made a small noise. Small as it was it was enough for the boy to see he was there now.

 

“I’ll push it further back with the rest.” He stated now sounding now rather cold. The boy appeared to hesitate for a moment. Only for a moment.

 

He then made an upward motion with his hand and the door soon found itself boarded up, put with chains with its symbols scratched off. A chain shot up and connected to the birdcage.

 

The boy had his back towards Robin.

 

“Is that where he came from?” Robin questioned but the boy just stared in front of him. So with no answer he decided to ask another question. “Why wasn’t that one locked?” The teen still didn’t have the strength to approach said door. He felt more dragged down and heavy in fact after the door was chained.

 

“I kind wanted to keep that one but it was...too much.” the boy finally turned and walked to the teen his head covering most of his face. He sounded a bit sincere. “I said I was sorry.”

 

“You didn’t actually,” the teen croaked. He still felt his voice was hoarse maybe it was due to the screaming. Right the screaming. The falling!

 

“Wasn’t meant for you,” the child reasoned to him. “Besides it not like we hurt anyone this time.”

 

“Yeah just ourselves.” The teen massaged the part of his head he was sure he hurt himself. “Was that your bright idea?”

 

The small boy sat next to the teen, legs crossed. “Same mind remember.”

 

“Great idea,” the teen mockingly waved.

 

“It was the only possible solution for our situation I could come up with.” The boy scowled behind his hood. “You know that door I locked right now I liked that door. It didn't hurt me as much as the others and it actually brought me some level of comfort. But _now_ I have to lock it away and throw away the key because now it hurts you to even think about it.

 

It isn’t easy you know. Do you any idea how hard it is or hurt I get trying to fix us. This mind is my home I can’t get out like you.”

 

“Yeah I know.” He said rather dismissively.

 

“No you don't!” The child sharply told him as he poked at him. “I am trapped here doing the best I can. With no guidance not knowing if what I am even doing is helping us in the long run but I am trying. And it especially doesn’t help since you've been reading those papers! What do you think that does to me!”

 

The teen could hear the boy’s voice that although started strong began to break in the end. It reminded him of Jack and Grace when they had the talked about being put in the system. Having no choice of where you could go and just trying your best to survive.

 

_‘You're still a kid little-’_ They both heard a voice echo that Robin expected it to come from the dark blue door but it came instead from the long red halls.

 

For a moment he thought he heard the child growl. “Great now it won’t just be the door that won't shut up!”

 

Looking down Robin finally realized how small they boy. He was just a child, sort of an imaginary one his mind made up but still a child. “Your right I should be thanking you. Your trying for the both of us. It can’t be easy especially when I am being so...”

 

“Don't it's just you...me- being us I guess.” He adjusted his cape.

 

“Still about the papers I should've known all the headaches and nose bleeds were your signs from you. I should have listened it just….I don't want to be so- so-”

 

“Weak,” the boy finished. “Feeling defeated that with one look at _them_ and we break.”

 

“So feeling mutual then?” Robin watched as the boy all but look to the ground.

 

“I guess I can see your point in trying to get over it.” He fisted his hands a bit tight Robin could hear the gloves squeak. “I don't want the same thing that happened today happen when we meet them.”

 

“Though what are the chances we ever meet them?” The teen asked weakly as he walked around the boy.

 

“Knowing our luck so far I predict it to be rather high.” They both looked at one another then gave a small chuckle.

 

“Listen I know your me and all but I would like it if I could call you something like-”

 

“Robin,” the child answered with a smirk.

 

“Is that why you're dressed like him or  do you want to be…”

 

“No.” the smirk dropped from his face. “I don't know why I am dressed like this I just am.” He waved his cape dramatically revealing more of what looked to be a hero suit.

 

“Fine I believe you but you can't take that name. I mean if you haven't already noticed that's mine.”

 

“You'll regret it,” he amused.

 

To this Robin frowned, “why?”

 

“You just will,” he shrugged. “It doesn't suit you. This is no longer part of you, the way you are right now can’t be Robin.”

 

“How is it you claim to nothing yet act like you know everything.”

 

To this the boy gave another shrug. It just made Robin get more mad. “Well to bad it was given to me. So it mine. Pick another one.”

 

“And if I refuse to give up the name?”

 

“Then I'll just know you as mini me. ”

 

“Call me that and let's see where you wake up next to you pay a visit.” The child toned menchilally. Or as much as someone his could produce. “Might find yourself drowning again.”

 

“Fine,” he motioned his hands in surrender. “Then just pick something, anything else.”

 

“Ibn,” he said rather quickly surprising the teen he almost doubted he heard him right. They stared at on another. “What?”

 

Robin raised a brow to the name. It rang familiarity that brought both pride and dread. “Same mind remember. You know arabic so do I meaning I know what that name means. To be the son of-”

 

“No one,” Ibn cut him off immediately. “I am not adding to it or it would be ابن لا احد. I am just Ibn nothing more than that. Just the son of-”

 

“No one,” the teen now cutting him off repeating the others words. The child simply gave a nod, “So nothing coming to mind when you think of whose son you could be.”

 

“Like I said I am adding nothing to it and it just son of.” Ibn now sounding annoyed of being questioned. “You said I get to pick.”

 

“And that’s what you want?”

 

“Yes.” The boy raised his head. “I am the son of no one am I not. We have no friends, no family, no parents we can recall or any that has cared to look for us. We have have nothing, we are no one.”

 

Now it appeared to be Robin turn to fist his hands, “we don’t know that for sure. Right now we just don't know who they.”

 

“Correct.” Ibn at that moment appeared to look down on him even with their height difference. “It is cruel especially to oneself to hold out for false hope.”

 

“But still maybe...nevermind.” The teen now turned his back to the child before he started to glare at him. They both knew what he was thinking.

 

‘What if there is a chance. A chance that maybe I could find out who I am. Who I was.’

 

Still it appeared for now that Ibn didn’t want to even give that idea a chance.

 

Robin went back to view that the doors weren't heavily blocked and locked then before. There were cracks on the doors and the once heavy chains appeared ready to crumble. “Is it really that bad?”

 

The only sound was of Ibn boots hitting the floor as he neared the teen. “You're right the fall wasn't such a good idea.”

 

Deciding not to comment that he was indeed right Robin allowed for Ibn to continue.

 

“It appears our fall might of broken or shaken things around.” Ibn watched as Robin walked up to see a door but kept some distances. Recalling he needed to have some distance from them.

 

“Very observant of you. Yes it does appear that the doors are cracking and things are spilling out due to it.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“I don't know.” Ibn faced Robin stare. “Maybe things we’ve tried to hide behind the doors are now wandering around our mind. Even the one I just locked up might have let something's out. Don't know how much of a threat they'll be.”

 

“That bad?”

 

The child also took a moment to survey their surroundings. “To be honest, no. At least compared to how it was before and kind of now.

 

We’ve tried to hurt others everytime we ‘freaked out.’ This time we didn't, I was able to control it somewhat. Can’t tell if the lack of sleep is helping or not.”

 

“You’re the cause of it?” Robin now glared at Ibn.

 

“No those dreams I can’t stop them trust me I tried, believe me when I say I am not letting the worst out.

 

The whole not resting isn't good but then again due to the lack of it we don't put much of a fight. Plus I think those little therapy session with that man is helping.”

 

“I was wondering if they were.” The teen gaze turned to the entrance door that lead to the long red hallway.

 

“Doesn't mean I trust that man completely though. Something about him tells me…”

 

“What?” Robin turned to his side where Ibn stood next to him. “To not trust him.”

 

“You too huh.” The teen simply gave shrug the child now faced the hallway.  “Glad to know your sense are still there. I don't know I just feel like he's hiding something. Something important and he isn't telling me about. So no I can't trust him, not completely even though I admit he has been rather helpful.”

 

“Hiding something huh?” Looking to the rather empty and somewhat creepy hall filled with many doors also locked up made his mind trickle a thought. “Are we hiding something?”

 

Silence followed the question for a couple seconds. “Why do you say that?” Ibn voice sounded rather smoothly.

 

“It's just that… all those bad freaked out reactions we've had so far has been to superheroes. Batman and-” A ring was heard causing both to lower their head slightly. Another moment passed before the teen began to speak.

 

“The rest of his colony.” They both waited to hear if another ring would sound off, it didn't. “Even to the boy of steel.”

 

“Nice work around.”

 

“Thanks anyway back to my point even him who now that I think shouldn't be someone I should be…” Robin hesitated to finish. He knew Ibn knew what he was thinking but as he looked to the child it appeared he wanted him to say it as if to confirm the thought.

 

“Be?” Ibn poked further.

 

“Be scared of…” The teen watched as some doors rattled in the halls none however caused too much pain. They appeared to also damaged as well. “We’re scared of them aren't we?”

 

With a sigh the Ibn responded. “It appears to be the case.”

 

“Why are scared of superheroes? Jack says the only people that should be scared of heroes should be villains and monsters not … not a normal teen boy, right?”

 

“So begs the question are we hiding anything?” The child now crossed his arms in front of his chest he began to walk. “Or a more direct question should be are we hiding anything really bad about ourselves that should warrant us fearing heroes.”

 

“I don't know?”

 

“Neither do I.” Looking down the halls seeing all the red sent a chill down Robin spine.“I don't want to hurt them.” He quietly deflated.

 

“They are a bit reckless and foolish, very childish they honestly hurt themselves if left by themselves for too long.”

 

“They’re children,” Robin defend them.

 

“Yes and that is why I don’t want to see them get hurt either. Because as much as they annoy me I do find them oddly comforting.” With an eyebrow raised the teen turned to the child. “What?”

 

“Nothing..” He downcasted his eyes to the floor. “It’s just I was hoping you would be the voice of reason. Say that with the way I am now…

 

I don't want to hurt them.” An image of Sister Mary came to mind.

 

“Or anyone else right?” Ibn hung his head low.

 

The teen gave a nod. “The way we are now, we don't know who we are or what I’ve done that got us in this situation,” Robin motion all around the area.

 

“It does not appear idle for us to be around others. Especially with unstable we can become.” Ibn add more reason. They didn't need it but they needed to keep adding to it.

 

“Yeah,” Ibn could hear Robin sniff an attempt to hold back tears as he said that one word. What part of the same mind did he not understand. “Guess no adoptions for me either.”

 

“Adoptions?”

 

“You forget already,” Robin gave a hollow chuckle. “But I guess with our fall you might’ve. Adoption was a possibility for us still those chances were low to begin with being a teen and all. And I doubt that billionaire family would want someone as broken as us. Foster care is likely where we're going.”

 

“Billionaire family…” Something about that made his mind turn gears. “You mean the Wayn-”

 

They soon found the floor shake causing them to fall to the ground. Before either one could question it all the lights went out.

 

A couple seconds later one dim light lit up but it didn’t help much as Robin could barely see in front of himself. Below the light was a grand piano. He walked towards it looking around, he couldn’t see Ibn at all. He felt the air become chilled, when he breathed out he could see it.

 

He gave a touch to the piano and found it to be cold to the touch as well. An unpleasant feeling came as he pressed on a key. It single note deafening and dramatic.

 

Giving into the uneasiness he decided it was best to walk towards where he had seen Ibn before but felt himself hit something cold and smooth.

 

Another dim light appeared a couple followed after all coming to form a circle with the piano light in the center. Still it was just enough to see what he'd hit, mirrors.

 

All mirrors that showed his reflection but all appeared twisted in one way or another, the hall long gone.

 

“Ibn!” Robin turned back only to find the mirrors appeared to have surrounded him. “Ibn where are you!? Ibn!”

 

By accident he hit one of the mirrors, he didn't think he hit to hard but it broke on impact. Robin ended up cutting himself with it shards.

 

As he saw his blood trickle down he found the behind the broken mirror was another.

 

_‘There he goes again. Breaking things.’_ He saw a person in whose face was obscured by shadow inside a mirror. He didn't know why but it frightened him, “Ibn!”

 

_‘Typical brat can’t appreciate anything.’_ Someone in with what appeared to be a red helmet in another mirror commented a screeching sound soon following after.

 

“Ibn come back!” He yelled desperately this time as his heart raced more. He didn’t like their comments.

 

_‘Just like his mother thinks he can do anything he wants.’_ This time girl emerged in the mirror with blond hair gave a smirk. Another screeching was made, he realized now the mirrors were moving closer.

 

“Seriously come back! Come back Ibn!” He backed up more trying to look at all the figures inside the mirror. They all kept creeping up closer.

 

Robin heard the slam of someone hitting the piano echo behind him. His back was touch the piano, he was at the center but the mirrors were still moving.

 

_‘No like his grandfather.’_ Another more softer person voiced. Her words felt more like a deep cut then the mirror he hit. A knife the the back is what those words were.

 

_‘True what a shame to add this to the family.’_ An old accented voice added, all the others soon giggled and laughed.

 

“No,” he hissed. “Stop it. Stop it!”

 

_‘How I survived being partnered with you I will never know,’_ the voice that had always sounded so sweet was anything but.

 

“Stop it!” Robin covered his ears curling himself into a ball. “Just stop it please!”

 

_‘So he does have manners. To bad he never showed them around me. It miracle a survived with him to,’_ a child voice added with a giggle the one from his chase.

 

“Please!” he hit his own head on the floor over and over. Hoping each hit would make the voice go away because every word they spoke was breaking him piece by piece.

 

His cries all but drowned by the laughter of others. Robin then heard boots walking towards him.  On the ground he went under the piano as if could shield him away. He felt like a child with tears threatening to fall applying pressure on his wound. It wouldn't stop bleeding. The mirrors were closing in on him and he stayed in the center of room trying to not touch any of them.

He didn’t know who they where, he shouldn’t care what they say. But they hurt each a small needle pricking him over and over.

 

“Don't listen to them!” A man’s voice soon broke all of theirs, there was familiarity to them. “These are not their words for you. These are yours. The worst of your thoughts and fears.”

 

“Run Robin! Run!” Ibn yelled from where Robin did not know. Still the others in voices in the mirrors continued their insults.

 

“You must separate it Robin!” The man continued. “Separate the truth from your false notions. Your insecurities are not the truths. Separate them! Separate them you know the truth they would never-”

 

“Go back! Go back! We get to come back. We all promised we would, that we would-”

 

_‘You truly do stand for ruin.’_

 

A deep booming man voice quieted all the others. Soon he felt as someone had stopped in front of him, engulfed by their shadow. He dared not to look up to the figure. Robin found it hard enough to just even breath as they just they stood their. Watching him, looking down at him as quivered.

 

‘ _You've disgraced what the others have done. Fighting a losing war within you, what you know is your tainted blood, what tainted legacy her family carries, that you carry. There is no redemption for you. You are not my son.’_

 

He shook as tears practically spilled out of him as he gasped for air, he tried to make himself as small as possible.

 

He didn't like being here with them, with these people. There was too much… too much pain.

 

He felt his whole body lift as gasped for air.

 

“He's awake!” He heard someone yell in the distances.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yup this is where I leave you until the next chapter.  
> |ω･)و ̑̑༉  
> The arabic I used was mostly from google translate so sorry if I did not use it correctly.(o_ _)o Because from what I got Ibn just means Son of. And I just wanted to use Damian other name without giving him to much of an idea of who is father might be. Not like Son of the Bat gives to much.（○゜ε＾○）so I decided on Ibn.

**Author's Note:**

> That's part two ｡(*^▽^*)ゞand I hoped you enjoy it. A nice comment about the story is apperiacated. Hope you have a good day or night ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧


End file.
